Light in Darkness
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Algumas vezes temos que enxergar além daquilo que está na nossa frente para encontrar a tão esperada felicidade... HaoxAnna Universo Alternativo Capítulo 12 online!
1. Olhando as nuvens

**Algumas coisas importantes a saber:**

Essa Fic é um Universo Alternativo de Shaman King, então jamais aconteceria na história real.

- Travessão são as falas das personagens.

_Itálico entre "aspas"_ _são os pensamentos das personagens._

**Nota:** Shaman King não me pertence, mas sim ao seu glorioso criador, Hiroyuki Takei. Eu sou apenas uma mera fã que adora brincar com seus personagens /mal.

**Capítulo 1 - Olhando as nuvens.**

Estavam todos reunidos na sala. Kino, Yohmei, Keiko e Mikihisa. Os quatro pareciam impacientes e Yohmei andava de um lado para o outro, como que esperando algo. O dia estava claro lá fora, as nuvens se desenhavam no céu de um modo belo...o silêncio que pairava naquela sala só não era total pelas passadas impacientes que Yohmei dava.

- Mas aonde é que esses garotos se meteram, Kino?!- Disse finalmente o ancião, mais impaciente do que nunca. – E onde é que está a garota que ainda não chegou?

- Como sempre, impaciente...-Ela disse com calma a desfrutar do chá que a filha servia.

- Acalme-se, papai. Logo, logo o Hao e o Yoh voltam...eles só devem ter ido dar uma volta. –Disse abrindo um sorriso calmo.

-OUTRA VOLTA?! Esse Yoh é uma vergonha! É a terceira vez essa semana que aquele menino cabula as aulas! Você sabe muito bem que ele é o responsável por continuar a tradição de samurais da família Asakura, Keiko!- Parou então de andar, ainda impaciente, mas agora batia um dos pés sobre o assoalho.

- Acalme-se, Yohmei. As crianças sempre voltam pelo fim da tarde!- Mikihisa disse tentando quebrar o clima pesado sobre aquela sala. – Além disso, o Yoh só tem 10 anos...você sabe como ele é. Com o tempo ele vai aceitar melhor esse negócio de treino e vai se dedicar mais! – A máscara semelhante à face de um pássaro, escondeu aquele sorriso que havia dado.

- Grrrr! É melhor que não demorem! E é melhor que a sua aprendiz volte logo com as compras, Kino!- Bateu o pé e saiu dali, indo fazer qualquer coisa que o distraísse.

- É sempre assim...-Kino disse com uma calma absurda.- Ela nunca sai de casa, quando sai demora o dia todo fora para fazer as compras mínimas que eu peço.

**X**

- Essas nuvens são tão bonitas, nii-san!- Disse o garotinho de cabelos curtos e fones de ouvido laranjas.

- São mesmo, não é, Yoh?- Abriu um sorrisinho sem olhá-lo. O garotinho de cabelos mais compridos usava óculos de lentes vermelhas que não permitiam avistar seus olhos. Ambos estavam deitados olhando na direção das nuvens.

- Você acha que já é muito tarde, nii-san? Sabe que se nos atrasarmos, vovô vai ficar muito bravo!- Fez uma careta ao mencionar o avô, sabia que levaria uma bronca hoje.

- Vovô ficará bravo de qualquer modo, já que você cabulou as aulas de kendô outra vez. Se nessa parte básica você já insiste em faltar, imagina quando chegar a um nível mais avançado. – Hao dizia com calma. Os dois eram idênticos, não fosse pelas roupas diferentes e pelo comprimento dos cabelos.

- Mas você sabe que odeio ter que lutar, Hao!- Defendeu-se Yoh, sentando-se ali e olhando para o irmão 'mais velho'. Afinal, eram gêmeos.

- Bom, não faz diferença...nós não podemos escolher o que fazer naquela família, não é?- Sentou-se também e abriu um sorrisinho calmo. – Yoh-kun, eu vou ir dar mais uma volta por aí... acho que vou pegar alguns doces para nós lá na cidade... vai voltar pra casa?

- Nah...acho que vou ficar mais um pouquinho aqui admirando as nuvens! Depois eu volto pra casa e agüento a bronca do vovô!- Mostrou-lhe a língua, travesso.

- Tudo bem então. Eu também não pretendo demorar...- Hao disse ao erguer-se, batendo o pó da roupa. Saiu caminhando dali com as mãos no bolso e apenas ouviu um último adeus do irmão, o qual respondeu com um simples aceno de mão.

**Notas da autora:**

Esse é o primeiro capítulo, bem pequenininho xD

Eu queria agradecer a tia Cookie por ter revisado a fic pra mim e por ter corrigido os erros de tempos verbais u.u'

Enfim, acho que devo postar o segundo capítulo antes de alguém querer ler. Eu não ia postar a fic aqui, mas já que insistiram...xD

É isso por enquanto, mas eu gostaria de reviews, elas sempre animam por mais que a fic já esteja 'completa'.


	2. Bancando o herói !

**Algumas coisas importantes a saber:**

Essa Fic é um Universo Alternativo de Shaman King, então jamais aconteceria na história real.

- Travessão são as falas das personagens.

_Itálico entre "aspas"_ _são os pensamentos das personagens._

**Nota:** Shaman King não me pertence, mas sim ao seu glorioso criador, Hiroyuki Takei. Eu sou apenas uma mera fã que adora brincar com seus personagens /mal.

**Termos utilizados:**

Arigatou - Obrigado

Nii-san - Irmão mais velho.

Shinai - Espada feita de madeira, geralmente usada para treinos.

**Capítulo 2 - Bancando o herói !**

Hao foi para a cidade. O garoto desviava por entre os buracos da conturbada cidade tranqüilamente, e também de todas aquelas pessoas que andavam por lá atropelando umas às outras. Havia escutado sobre a construção de um grande Shopping naquela região. Porque os shoppings atraem turistas! E turistas trazem o quê ?

"_O maldito dinheiro."_ – Pensou ele, enquanto caminhava tranqüilamente pelas ruas. Entrou na doceria com o intuito de deixar lá toda a sua pouca mesada e a do pobre irmão.

- Uhn... moça... eu gostaria de algumas barras de chocolate e algumas balas... será que pode pegar pra mim? – Disse com calma, e a moça no balcão arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando-o.

- Mas por que você não pega, garoto? Você está tão acostumado a vir aqui, sabe que estão bem à sua frente, não se faça de cego!- Disse em um tom de brincadeira.

"_Provavelmente é uma funcionária nova..."_ – Pensou com ele mesmo. – Ah claro, como pude não enxergá-las?- Deu um gostoso riso e pegou algumas das barras. – Sabe...eu estava aqui pensando, já que venho aqui há tanto tempo, você podia me ceder duas ou três barras de chocolate e as balas... não é que eu não vá pagar...- começou com aquele joguinho, sempre dava certo!- ...é que eu só não tenho todo o dinheiro agora...e eu queria muito levar pro meu irmãozinho mais novo! Ele não fica sem doces, tem uma doença, coitado!

- Ahn... eu não posso ceder essas coisas assim... mas o que o seu irmão tem é muito grave...? – Perguntou com um mínimo de preocupação.

"_Heh...essa foi mais fácil de levar no papo que a última."_ – Quase deixou escapar um sorriso quando abaixou o rosto, mas não o fez. Ao invés disso mostrou-se triste, desolado...- Ele não pode passar mais que um dia sem comer um doce, ou ele fica louco, começa a destruir tudo na casa... mamãe sempre me pede pra comprar, mas ultimamente andamos sem muito dinheiro... o pouco que eu tenho era pra comprar a janta de hoje..- Mexia o pézinho sem olhar para ela. Era infalível!

- Ah... pensando bem pode levar tudo sem pagar... bem... como é seu nome mesmo? – Perguntou ao garotinho enquanto embalava as coisas.

- Meu nome... é Hao, moça. – Disse sorridente quando pegou à sacola em cima do balcão. – E você acaba de fazer o meu irmão muito feliz! Arigatou!- Disse animado e saiu de lá com um risinho maldoso. A mulher por sua vez apenas ficou a olhar como se tivesse feito a boa ação do dia. Somente dias mais tarde descobriria que Hao era o garoto de que todos falavam na vizinhança. O garoto bom de papo que enganava qualquer um com suas ladainhas! O garoto mais persuasivo que conheceria em toda a sua vida. E só tinha 10 anos!

Saiu caminhando tranqüilamente pela cidade. Agora voltaria para casa, já estava com seu estoque de doces para o mês inteiro e não teria que voltar para a cidade tão cedo, a não ser que sua avó o mandasse fazer as compras. Colocou uma das mãos dentro daquela sacola de doces e retirou uma saudosa barra de chocolates, a qual desembalou com maestria, e continuou comendo enquanto caminhava.

- Vamos, passa tudo o que tem aí, gracinha! – Ouviu uma voz dizer, não muito longe dali.

- É isso mesmo! Eu to vendo que cê ta cheia de sacolas, ae!Vai, passa essas compras e o dinheiro, AGORA. – O outro disse. Eram quatro garotos no total. Deviam ter por volta de seus 15 ou 16 anos pela estatura e os pêlos na cara.

- E se eu não quiser...?-Disse de maneira cortante, olhando para os dois que estavam mais à frente. Imediatamente os quatro recuaram um passo com aquele olhar. Mas que diabos! Estavam armados com canos e pedaços de madeira e estavam com medo de uma garotinha de dez anos, no máximo?!

- Você não ta em condição de exigir nada, sacou?! Cê só tem que ser boazinha e assim não se machuca, mano! – O que aparentava ser mais velho, aproximou-se mais um passo, estalando a corrente na mão. Aquele era grande e gordo. Todos usavam toucas que cobriam o rosto, e roupas jeans, pareciam uma espécie de gangue.

- A mãe de vocês nunca ensinou que em uma dama não se bate nem com uma flor...?- Uma imensa sombra dizia da entrada do beco. Inicialmente os garotos se assustaram, mas ao verem que não passava de um garotinho de calça verde larga, all stars laranjas, uma camisa com o desenho de uma estrela vermelha e óculos de mesma cor, apenas riram.- O que é TÃO engraçado...?- Perguntou com calma enquanto mastigava a barra de chocolate, com a outra mão simplesmente segurando as compras.

- Você é engraçado...- A garota disse a fazer um negativo com a cabeça. – Você não deve ter mais idade que eu e quer bancar o herói...? Faça-me o favor. – Revirou os olhos e tornou a olhá-lo. Quem era aquele garoto...? Por que havia aparecido ali, justo naquele momento...? Fosse o que fosse era melhor que soubesse defende-la.

- Ela tem razão, tampinha! Você vai apanhar, e feio! Pra aprender o seu lugar!- Um deles foi avançando na direção de Hao. O garoto apenas abriu um sorrisinho e deu meio passo, girando o corpo num ângulo de noventa graus. Foi o suficiente para que o garoto se espatifasse contra um lixo, e ele apenas riu.

- Vamos ver quem é que vai apanhar feio aqui...-Abriu um sorrisinho sarcástico e ergueu o rosto naquela direção.

-Grrrrr! O que estão esperando pra esmagar esse tampinha?! PEGUEM-NO!- O mais velho disse com uma veia saltando na testa. Mas ele mesmo apenas viu os três caírem diante das esquivas perfeitas que aquele garotinho fazia.

"_E não é que ele é bom mesmo...?"_ – A garotinha loura pensava, enquanto segurava firmemente as compras. Viu a situação inverter-se e todos os garotos ficarem ao lado oposto do dela, enquanto aquele misterioso garoto tomava à sua frente. Apenas sorriu para ela e estendeu-lhe as compras.

- Pode segurar pra mim? Vai ser melhor brigar sem isso aqui nas mãos...

- Quero ver se não vai fazer feio...-Disse a olhaálo de modo cortante. Por que seu olhar não o afetava? Talvez não pudesse ver por causa dos óculos. Apenas segurou as compras dele e pegou um dos chocolates, começando a comê-lo enquanto via o espetáculo sem muito interesse.

- Não farei!- Disse completamente seguro de si e estendeu uma das mãos para frente, fazendo sinal para que viessem os quatro de uma vez. Claro que aquilo foi o suficiente para irritá-los, e o garoto bateu as correntes com força numa lata que havia ali, derrubando-a e espalhando o lixo. Hao franziu o cenho ao ouvir aquele barulho e recuou alguns passos.

-O que foi? A mocinha ficou com medo do barulhinho, é?- Bateu as correntes sobre mais algumas latas, e Hao levou inevitavelmente as mãos até as orelhas, tapando-as como se aquele barulho fosse ensurdecedor.- Aproveitem para pegá-lo agora que está desprotegido!- Ordenou enquanto continuava a bater as correntes ali.

"_O que houve com ele...? Há poucos minutos atrás lutava tão bem, mas o barulho o incomoda tanto assim?"_- A garota tentava tirar alguma conclusão daquilo tudo, mas parecia impossível.

Bateram no garoto sem dó. O chutavam e batiam com o cano, porém no momento em que o barulho das correntes cessou e o garoto mais velho se aproximou dando um sorrisinho, Hao apenas esperarou o momento o oportuno – momento em que o garoto tentou bater-lhe com as correntes – para esquivar-se. Parou de pé próximo de um dos garotos e puxou um dos canos. – Mas o quê...?- O garoto mais velho disse arregalando ligeiramente os olhos. – Esse moleque...! Acabem com ele!

- Você cometeu um grande erro se metendo comigo...- Os óculos, já com as lentes quebradas, revelavam um brilho estranho... opaco, talvez. – E um erro ainda maior... por se meter com uma dama...- Empunhou o cano como se fosse uma espada, e os outros ficaram olhando para ele.

- Er... chefe... será que não é melhor deixar pra lá...?

- E você se deixar apanhar por um garotinho dessa idade?! Seus frouxos, ataquem logo ele!

-A-ahn... sim, chefe!- Disseram rapidamente, atacando o garoto, que apenas sorriu.

Os movimentos dele eram simplesmente... fantásticos... Esquivava-se dos ataques com agilidade e contra-atacava rapidamente, atingindo-os com certa força. Ao derrubar os quatro, apenas parou na frente de Anna. – Vai dar tudo certo, heh!- Sorriu para ela.

"_Por que ele fala desse jeito? Por que ta me protegendo como se eu fosse alguém importante? Ele nem me conhece... que patético."_ – Balançou negativamente a cabeça enquanto o olhava. – Você vai demorar muito pra acabar? Eu tenho que levar essas compras pra casa.- Falava de maneira fria. Sempre fria, Hao parecia ignorar completamente, principalmente aquele olhar.

- Mas que droga! Esse garotinho ta dando uma surra na gente!- O garoto mais velho tornou a se erguer, assim como os outros. – Vamo acabá logo com isso, gente!

- Quem vai acabar logo com isso, sou eu...-Abriu mais aquele sorrisinho e voltou a empunhar o cano como se fosse um espadachim. Estava pronto para partir pra cima deles, quando o barulho infernal das obras do Shopping começou ali. Parou naquele mesmo instante, segurando o cano firmemente com as mãos. Era como se os procurasse ao mesmo tempo em que tentava livrar-se daquele barulho infernal.

- Ah... então o garotinho não suporta MESMO o barulho. – Deu ênfase à palavra "mesmo" enquanto encarava Hao com um sorrisinho. – Gente, vamo fazê bastante barulho e acabar com esse moleque!

Começaram a bater as coisas com força nas paredes, latas de lixo, tudo o que fizesse o máximo de barulho possível.

- Parem! Parem com esse barulho!- Levou ambas as mãos até as orelhas na tentativa de aliviar todo aquele som, mas foi em vão. Começaram a partir para cima de dele, atacando-o sem dó. Continuavam a bater nele e a loirinha apenas arregalou os olhos.

-Por que é que você não reage?! Por que você não faz nada?! Seu idiota!- A loirinha dizia enquanto olhava para Hao, por que ele não fazia nada...?

-Porque ele não pode.- Uma voz veio da entrada do beco. Um outro garoto muito semelhante a Hao estava parado ali. Segurava uma shinai nas mãos e olhava sério naquela direção.- Deixem o meu nii-san em paz e saiam daqui. Assim evitaremos lutas desnecessárias.- Disse o garoto da entrada do beco, ele tinha um semblante de paz que não o abandonava nunca...

- Yoh...eu não preciso que me defenda...- Hao murmurou baixinho tentando erguer-se, mas foi impedido por um pé em suas costas que deu-lhe um pisão com força.

- Cê fica aí na sua, mano! Quantos pirralhos eu vo te que deita hoje, hein?! - O mais velho disse a olhar na direção de Yoh.

_"Yoh...? Foi dele que a vovó me falou há algum tempo atrás...É com ele que eu vou ter que me casar?"_ - Espero que você seja melhor que o seu irmão. - Revirou os olhos e olhou de canto para Hao. Mantinha sempre aquela seriedade e aquela frieza.

- Não vai ferir o Hao olhando para ele desse jeito. - Yoh apenas abriu um sorrisinho calmo para Anna. - Eu queria tanto evitar as batalhas, mas acho que vai ser impossível...Se agredir, será agredido de volta...- Fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro.

- Cala essa boca, seu pirralho! - E os quatro foram atacar Yoh, sem sucesso. O garotinho não era tão ágil quanto o outro, mas tinha um ataque muito mais firme, além da precisão. Acertou a todos em pontos que os fizeram cair de imediato, mas fez uma careta ao notar um pequeno corte em seu rosto, provavelmente causado por um acerto com as correntes.

- Se o vovô visse isso, ia me matar! - Riu-se olhando para Hao. - Vocês dois estão bem? - Foi correndo até o irmão para ajudá-lo a sentar-se. Hao por sua vez, bateu com as costas da mão sobre a mão de Yoh.

- Me deixa em paz! - Disse com rispidez, baixando o rosto.

- Nii-san...- Yoh apenas suspirou pesadamente, mas logo sorriu de modo doce para Anna. - Você tá bem, né?

- Não graças a ele. - Olhou de canto para Hao. - Tanto faz...- Jogou a sacola para Yoh e apenas saiu caminhando dali, mas parou na entrada do beco. - Obrigada...aos dois. - Sumira então de vista e Yoh sorriu bobamente, acenando.

- Ela já foi...? - Hao perguntou por fim, ajeitando os óculos quebrados, que já não teriam conserto.

- Já sim, nii-san...como você está? - Disse a ajeitar as compras ali, e pegou uma das balas.

- Estou dolorido, mas acho que posso andar... - Suspirou pesadamente, fechando os olhos.

- Não de culpe por isso. - Yoh colocou o irmão sobre as costas, mesmo tendo ouvido que ele poderia andar, e pegou as compras, levando-as consigo. - Se for pra culpar alguém, culpe a mim...

- Idiota...- Disse a apoiar o rosto sobre o ombro de Yoh, e assim voltaram para casa, em pleno silêncio.

**Notas da autora:**

Esse é o segundo capítulo, um pouco mais longo que o primeiro xD

Acho que nesse capítulo já se explicam algumas coisas, mas no próximo já devem rolar algumas descobertas sobre o Hao e o Yoh. Ainda vai ter uma parte sobre o passado dos dois, mas não sei se ficará no capítulo 3, veremos xD

Enfim, acho que é isso e mandem reviews... Eu espero que estejam gostando da fic e agradeço a Mafe Ly por ter lido ela e ter deixado um review! xD


	3. O passado dos gêmeos

**Algumas coisas importantes a saber:**

Essa Fic é um Universo Alternativo de Shaman King, então jamais aconteceria na história real.

- Travessão são as falas das personagens.

_Itálico entre "aspas"_ _são os pensamentos das personagens._

_Apenas itálico, é um fato passado contado por alguém._

**Nota:** Shaman King não me pertence, mas sim ao seu glorioso criador, Hiroyuki Takei. Eu sou apenas uma mera fã que adora brincar com seus personagens /mal.

**Termos utilizados:**

Nii-san: Irmão mais velho.

Dojo: Lugar reservado para treinos.

Oyasumi: Boa noite

**Capítulo 3 - O passado dos gêmeos.**

- Repita TUDO o que aconteceu com calma, Yoh!- O avô disse enfurecido, enquanto Keiko cuidava das feridas do filho mais velho, que estava desacordado. Estavam Keiko, Yohmei, Kino e Mikihisa no quarto.

- Mas, vovô! Essa já é a quarta vez que repito a história!- Fez uma careta e deu um longo suspiro.

- É isso mesmo, Yohmei. Nós todos já entendemos o que aconteceu ali. E essa garota que os dois encontraram, provavelmente era a Anna.- Disse Kino com calma, enquanto tomava outra daquelas xícaras de chá.

- A Anna?- Yoh parou olhando para a avó.- Acho que já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar, ele não me é estranho...- Pousou o indicador sobre a bochecha olhando para o teto, parecendo pensar.

- Claro que já ouviu, a Anna é a pessoa que eu escolhi para ser a sua noiva. Ela tem o caráter perfeito para mudar esse seu jeito preguiçoso.- Disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Ah, claro, ela é a minha noiva, como pude me esquecer?- Disse sorridente, mas parou quando pensou.- Espera... noiva... minha... O QUEEE?! ELA É MINHA NOIVA?!- O garoto arregalou os olhos ligeiramente, quando ouviram a porta correr e Anna apenas olhou naquela direção.

- As compras estão na cozinha...- Disse de modo cortante e olhou na direção de Hao por alguns instantes.- Eu estarei no meu quarto se precisar, vovó...- Falou só com Kino e foi saindo dali.

-Ela nem me cumprimentou?! Nós somos noivos!- Yoh disse a erguer-se - Oras, eu vou falar umas poucas e boas pra ela! Ela fica sendo fria assim, e só disse aquele obrigada daquele jeito, sem nem se apresentar...!

-Não vai adiantar falar com ela.- Kino disse com calma.

- E por que não?!- Yoh disse, indignado.

- As palavras não são nada para a Anna.- Concluiu com calma quando terminou o chá.- Agora vamos deixar o Hao descansar e vamos conversar sobre isso lá na sala.

**X**

"As palavras não são nada para a Anna." – Esta frase Yoh não esqueceu. Ficou a pensar nela durante a noite toda, enquanto ouvia ao Bob. Ficava a olhar na direção do quarto do irmão sempre. Como Hao estaria? Quando apareceu lá para protegê-lo, sentiu que o garoto havia ficado um tanto mal. Claro... ele era o irmão mais novo, não devia ser ele o protegido? Mas isso sempre havia acontecido... até _aquele_ dia. Suspirou pesadamente e sentou-se na cama.- Ahhh! Eu não consigo dormir!- Ergueu-se da cama. Já era tarde da noite e provavelmente ninguém estava acordado naquela casa. Foi caminhando pé ante pé na direção do quarto do irmão. Abriu a porta de correr devagar - apenas o suficiente para vê-lo – e assustou-se quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- WAHHHHHHH!- Yoh gritou, mas foi impedido de continuar por duas mãos que lhe taparam a boca.

- Cale a boca, seu idiota!- Anna sussurrou para ele enquanto olhava para o outro garoto, deitado sobre o futon. E, somente ao notar um Yoh com falta de ar, soltou-o.

-Também ta preocupada com ele?- Sorriu sereno olhando na direção dela.

- Não diga bobagens!- Estava apenas passando por aqui...- Desviou o olhar.

- O Hao é forte, ele vai ficar bem.- Sorriu-lhe então.- Não quer tomar leite com biscoitos? Ou quem sabe comer alguns chocolates que o nii-san trouxe?- Disse com aquele sorriso bobo estampado na face.

Anna por sua vez arqueou as sobrancelhas. A proposta fora tentadora. E com isso ainda podia arrancar algumas informações daquele idiota.-"_Daqueles idiotas"_- soou em sua mente enquanto apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

**X**

O silêncio tomou conta daquele lugar durante um longo tempo. Yoh tentava alcançar desesperadamente o pote de biscoitos e os chocolates sem chamar a atenção de ninguém na casa, enquanto que Anna apenas o observava sentada à mesa.

- Consegui!- Quebrou o silêncio finalmente quando alcançou o pote de biscoitos. Mas a euforia durou pouco, pois despencou com tudo sobre o chão, causando uma pequena barulheira. Anna arregalarou os olhos, ficando em silêncio durante um longo tempo e fazendo um negativo com a cabeça.

- Idiota...-Disse apenas, indo até a geladeira pegar o leite.

- Hehe..- Abriu um sorrisinho para ela, ajeitando as coisas sobre a mesa.- Sobre o que vamos conversar?

- Nada.- Disse de modo cortante, enquanto se servia.

- Ahn...vamos falar sobre algo, vai!- Insistiu olhando-a com carinha de gato de botas.- Me fala... de onde você veio?

- Não me lembro.- Disse a olhá-lo sem nenhuma expressão. Isso fez Yoh sentir um frio correr pela espinha.- Meus pais me abandonaram, é tudo o que me lembro.

- Te... abandonaram...?- Arregalou levemente os olhos e baixou o rosto parecendo pensar.- Ah... mas pelo menos agora você tem uma família!- Disse sorridente.- Tem a mim, o Hao, a vovó, o vovô, a mamãe e o papai!

"_Uma... família?"­_- Arregalou levemente os olhos para ele, mas logo tornou a baixa-los, não podia parecer fraca.- E quanto àquele idiota do seu irmão? Por que é que ele não reagiu na luta?

Yoh baixou o olhar novamente, agora parecendo meio triste. Apenas abriu um sorriso que não continha o mesmo entusiasmo dos outros.- É porque o Hao...é cego. Igual a vovó.- Suspirou pesadamente.

- Cego...?- Não pôde deixar de demonstrar a surpresa nos olhos.- _"Então era por isso que o barulho o incomodava tanto? Ele não podia reagir se não soubesse de onde vinham os golpes... e mesmo assim... ele tentou me proteger a todo custo... que tipo de idiota ele é...?"_

- Sim...- Assentiu com a cabeça.- Mas não é de nascença, assim como a vovó não é.-Suspirou pesadamente.- Ele ficou cego por minha culpa...

- Por sua culpa? Ninguém fica cego assim por causa de outra pessoa. – Anna encolheu os ombros, tomando um gole do leite, enquanto olhava para Yoh.

- É que quem devia estar cego... era eu, Anna. E não o Hao.- Apenas abriu mais aquele sorrisinho triste, olhando para o leite.- Quer ouvir a história?- Seu silêncio foi sinal para que ele prosseguisse.- Foi há quatro anos.

- Nós estávamos treinando no templo que tinha aqui perto de casa. Você já deve ter visto que ele não foi reconstruído. Foi completamente carbonizado e o vovô resolveu mudar o local dos treinos para um dojô de verdade. Eu e o Hao sempre ficávamos naquele templo porque ele dizia que tinha que se aperfeiçoar. Que tinha que ser o mais forte para ser o descendente da família Asakura. Eu nunca gostei de lutas, mas vez ou outra disputávamos pra ver quem era o mais forte. Eu sempre perdia..- um riso e uma pausa.- ... o Hao era como se fosse uma espécie de prodígio com a espada. Com seis anos ele já era melhor que muitos alunos lá da escola. Ele sempre se esforçava muito e tinha o reconhecimento do nosso avô. Ele dizia que o Hao seria o sucessor perfeito para a família. Mas _naquele_ dia...- Deu um longo suspiro enquanto tomava um longo gole do leite, voltando a olhá-la somente depois.

**Flashback**

- Nii-san, eu já estou cansado, será que não podemos voltar para casa?- Yoh perguntava com os fones de ouvido na orelha, porém tirou-os ao notar a pilha fraca.

- Tá, tudo bem...acho que por hoje já está bom.- Hao abriu um sorriso para o irmão e abaixou a espada. O suor corria por sua testa. Ainda estava com as roupas de treino, ao contrário de Yoh que já estava vestido com roupas comuns.

- Eu só quero pegar alguns biscoitos aqui do templo! Os doces que tem aqui são os melhores!- Disse sorridente. – Eu vi alguns no estoque do vovô, não vou demorar!

-Yoh...você sabe que o vovô odeia quando você mexe nas coisas dele. E aqueles biscoitos são dele!- Hao disse com tom desaprovado.- Mas... acho que ele não vai notar a falta de um ou dois!- Sorriu travessamente para o irmão e foi caminhando com ele até o estoque.

_Eu e o Hao caminhamos lado a lado durante todo o tempo. Já estava de noite e, por isso mesmo, eu acendi uma vela para caminharmos por lá. Por ser um lugar muito antigo, lá não tinha eletricidade, o vovô se recusou a modernizar aquele lugar. Preservava a tradição._

- Onde será que ta?- Perguntou o mais novo enquanto fuçava nas coisas com a vela na mão.

- Ei!Tome cuidado com essa coisa, Yoh!- Hao advertiu enquanto esquivava-se da vela do irmão e tentava achar os doces.

- Hehe! Gomen, nii-san...- O mais novo aquietou-se enquanto o mais velho procurava.

- Bingo!- Disse Hao a puxar uma caixa cheia de doces.- O vovô ainda não é páreo para os gêmeos Asakura!- Fez um "V" com os dedos para Yoh, que apenas sorriu-lhe bobamente.

-Vamos pegar o doce e sair daqui!

-Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum.- Ouviram uma voz vinda da entrada do estoque e viram cerca de três homens com roupas negras e capuzes se aproximarem.

- WAHHHH!- Yoh gritou choramingando enquanto Hao pareceu ficar mais sério.

- Quem são vocês...?- O mais velho perguntou, tomando à frente.- Fique atrás de mim, Yoh. Eu não vou deixar eles te machucarem.

- H-hai, nii-san.- O mais novo concordou segurando a vela.

- Somos do clã Tao, e viemos aqui para destruir os dois sucessores de nossa família inimiga.- Um deles abriu um sorrisinho.

- Um, dois, três... parece bastante injusto.- Abriu um sorrisinho olhando-os.- Gostei.-Empunhou a espada olhando-os.-Yoh, ilumine aqui!- Hao dissera e o garoto apenas concordou.

_O Hao partiu para cima dos três só pra me proteger. Eu admirava a coragem do meu irmão e desejava ser como ele. Claro que, se possível, eu preferia evitar as lutas. Mas um sensei meu me ensinou que às vezes é muito mais sábio você lutar para evitar brigas futuras do que tentar ser pacifista. Eu aprendi isso naquela noite..._

Os três pareciam ter certa dificuldade em lidar com aquele pequeno garoto de corpo esguio.- Bem que tinham falado que na família Asakura havia um gênio. Hehehe! É uma pena que não tenha notado...que somos em quatro!

- Ah, nii-san!-Yoh gritou tendo os pés suspensos no ar. No mesmo instante largou a vela, e Hao viu tudo se iluminar.

- Yoh!- Chamou pelo irmão mais novo, virando-se imediatamente naquela direção.- Agüente firme, irmãozinho, eu já estou a caminho!- Disse tentando esquivar-se do fogo, mas foi impedido por um golpe na nuca.

- Ainda não. Você tem que se preocupar com você mesmo, e não com o seu irmãozinho panaca!

- Nii-san!- Yoh choramingava enquanto olhava para o irmão, apanhando dos outros três.- Nii-san, levanta!

- Eu não vou deixar...-Hao murmurou segurando a espada firmemente.-...QUE ASSUSTEM O MEU IRMÃO!- O ataque que atingiu a perna de um dos ninjas, foi o suficiente para derrubá-lo. O fogo já se espalhava por todo o local, e já era difícil enxergar com toda aquela fumaça.

- Esse garoto é um demônio!- Disse um deles arregalando os olhos.

- Não importa que seja um demônio, o senhor Tao nos deu ordens estritas para não voltar sem matar ao menos um deles! Acabe com o mais novo!- Ordenou para o que segurava Yoh. Péssimo erro. No instante em que ele falou isso, Hao já havia deitado os outros dois que estavam ao seu lado e já partia para cima dele, derrubando-o também. O outro homem, que já estava pronto para matar Yoh, arregalou os olhos ao notar Hao vindo em meios às chamas e, num ato impensado, jogou algo sobre os olhos dele.

_Eu não sabia o que era aquilo. Mas aquela foi a primeira vez que eu vi o meu nii-san gritar de dor. Confesso que me assustei um bocado. Mas ouvi-lo gritar me fez despertar para ajudá-lo. Aquilo tudo era culpa minha..._

- AHHH! MEUS OLHOS!- Hao gritara no mesmo instante que o homem lhe havia acertado. A dor fora imediata. O garotinho parecia não enxergar um palmo à sua frente, e a dor o fez largar a shinai que sempre segurava com tanta firmeza.

- Nii-san!- Yoh gritou, entrando em desespero. O garotinho mais jovem chorava pelo irmão, mas ouvi-lo gritar de dor e ver as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos foi o suficiente para que uma fera despertasse dentro do mais jovem. Soltou-se do homem com uma força que não era dele, e pegou a espada nas mãos, atingindo o ninja com um golpe feroz que o fez cair no chão.- Nii-san!- Agachou-se ao lado de Hao tentando consolar o irmão.

- Eu não enxergo! Não enxergo!- Hao dizia chorando, tendo ainda as mãos nos olhos.

_O fogo já havia tomado conta da sala onde estávamos. Àquela altura, todo mundo lá em casa já havia notado que o templo estava em chamas. Papai foi o primeiro a chegar. Sabe aquela máscara que ele usa...? Ele queimou o rosto na tentativa de nos salvar. A mim e ao Hao._

- Acalme-se, nii-san! A vovó com certeza deve ter um bom remédio pra isso. Agora temos de sair daqui!- Tentou erguer-se com o irmão. Hao não enxergava nada, portanto Yoh trataria de guiá-lo. Foram impedidos de sair pelo fogo que se alastrava pela sala.- Não tem saída!- Parou olhando em volta.

- Por aqui!- Ouviram uma voz dizer. Uma voz que saiu do meio das chamas e tratou de ajuda-los. Era seu pai.

- Papai! O Hao se machucou!- Yoh dissera com lágrimas nos olhos e, ao notar o estado de Hao, Mikihisa pegou-o no colo.

- Vamos, Yoh!- Disse para o filho mais novo e foi abrindo caminho em meios às chamas. Logo estariam fora dali, e Yohmei os aguardava junto de Kino. Keiko havia ficado em casa para preparar as enfermidades.

**Fim do Flashback**

- Depois daquele dia, o Hao nunca mais voltou a enxergar. Ele nunca me culpou pelo que houve, muito pelo contrário.- Yoh disse a abrir aquele sorrisinho triste mais uma vez.- Ele disse que se fosse mais forte, nada disso teria acontecido. Eu discordo. Ele sempre fazia de tudo para me proteger, e acho que hoje não é muito diferente. Só que eu deveria estar no lugar dele. O Hao... é o meu herói.- Deu um longo suspiro dando um último gole no leite.- O papai ficou com aquelas queimaduras no rosto, e desde então ele nunca mais tirou a máscara. Acho que deve ter ficado muito feio..

Anna ouviu tudo em silêncio. Havia ficado incrédula com cada palavra proferida por Yoh. Hao havia feito o possível e o impossível para salvar o irmão. Aquilo havia lhe custado caro. Para salvar Yoh, ele havia perdido a luz dos olhos. Hao provavelmente jamais voltaria a enxergar, pelo que Yoh havia dito. Anna imaginava que Yoh deveria se sentir péssimo por tudo aquilo. Mas e Hao? Como o gêmeo mais velho deveria se sentir...? – _"Por que será que ele fez isso? Foi só para salvar o Yoh? Será que ele ama tanto assim o irmão dele que não se preocuparia de se machucar só para vê-lo bem? Que tipo de pessoa é esse Hao que protegeu até a mim que era uma total desconhecida? Será que ele faria o mesmo por mim?"_ – Deu um longo suspiro desviando o olhar. A resposta era não, claro. Quem faria isso por alguém como ela? Absolutamente ninguém.

- O meu irmão perdeu o direito de ser o sucessor da família Asakura ainda naquele dia. Quando o vovô descobriu que ele estava cego e que não poderia mais voltar a enxergar, eu passei a ser visto como o novo sucessor da família. Não era algo que eu queria pra mim, e o Hao ficou muito chateado com essa decisão. Ele não podia mais participar dos treinos, foi deixado de lado...- Suspirou pesadamente.- Eu nunca gostei de lutar, sabe? Se possível, eu gostaria que o Hao ainda fosse o sucessor da família. Eu sei que o meu irmão ainda tem muito potencial, Anna!- Disse animadamente.

- Potencial...?-Anna parou olhando para Yoh por alguns instantes.- Sim, acho que você tem razão. Ele luta muito bem, mesmo não enxergando. É algo que ele gosta de fazer, não é? Ele só vai ter que se dedicar mais para aperfeiçoar os outros sentidos.- Disse com calma. Mantinha-se fria e impassível apesar de tudo. Não queria se mostrar frágil para absolutamente ninguém.

- Sim, eu também acredito muito no meu nii-san!- Disse, abrindo um largo sorriso para ela.- É por isso que ainda treinamos juntos escondido, às vezes.- Mostrou a língua para ela, mas logo deu um longo bocejo.- Anna-chan, eu acho que vou ir dormir. Antes eu vou ir ver como o meu nii-san está, você não vai subir?- Perguntou de maneira tranqüila e abriu um sorrisinho bobo.

- Ainda vou ficar aqui mais um pouco.- Disse de maneira calma.- Eu quero comer mais alguns biscoitos. Se eu fosse você, iria dormir. Você tem treino amanhã cedo.

- Ah, tem razão! Hehe...- Deu um risinho bobo e coçou levemente a cabeça.- Oyasumi, Anna-chan!- Acenou para a garota e subiu então. Veria como Hao estava antes de ir dormir.

**Notas da Autora:**

Como prometido, aí está o capítulo que conta sobre o passado dos gêmeos , e que também revela explicitamente o que houve com o Hao. Eu ainda to pensando se vou fazer algo a mais pra essa fic, porque ela está terminada. Ainda falta mais um capítulo ou dois pra postar. Enfim...I want reviewsss çç


	4. Destino

**Algumas coisas importantes a saber:**

Essa Fic é um Universo Alternativo de Shaman King, então jamais aconteceria na história real.

- Travessão são as falas das personagens.

_Itálico entre "aspas"_ _são os pensamentos das personagens._

_Apenas itálico, é um fato passado contado por alguém._

**X** - Mudança de tempo ou lugar

**Nota:** Shaman King não me pertence, mas sim ao seu glorioso criador, Hiroyuki Takei. Eu sou apenas uma mera fã que adora brincar com seus personagens /mal.

**Termos utilizados:**

Shinai : Espada usada para treinos.

Nii-san : Irmão mais velho.

**Capítulo 4 - Destino.**

Anna ficou durante um longo tempo sentada sobre aquela mesa. A fraca luz da lua era a única coisa que iluminava aquele fatídico lugar. Ficou a pensar sobre tudo. Aquele tal de Hao... por que ele lhe causava aquela estranha sensação de segurança que nunca havia tido antes? Balançou negativamente a cabeça. – _"Eu só posso estar ficando louca..."_- Pensou consigo e ergueu-se indo deixar tudo em seu devido lugar. Subiu as escadas vagarosamente e parou na porta entreaberta do quarto de Hao. O garoto parecia dormir com uma tranqüilidade absurda. Estava sem camisa pelas ataduras firmes que usava. Meio mal-coberto por se mexer tanto durante a noite. Ficava de olhos fechados e a respiração fazia o peito subir e descer quase como num ritmo de música. A feição era tão calma que Anna achou que poderia observá-lo durante a noite toda. Mas espera aí... observá-lo?Sem perceber, Anna havia entrado no quarto, e agora estava de pé ao lado dele. Arregalou ligeiramente os olhos ao notar aquilo.

"_Como é que eu vim parar aqui?"_- Foi a primeira pergunta que se fez dentro da própria mente. Mas já que estava ali...achava que podia ficar mais um pouco. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do garoto e cobriu-o, passando levemente uma das mãos sobre a testa dele. Era tão quentinho... Ao contrário dela, que era fria. Que se fazia fria. Por dentro e por fora. Suspirou pesadamente a afagar-lhe de leve os cabelos.- _"Que sensação é essa que sinto perto de você que me traz tanto conforto e alivio de todo esse sofrimento? Você parece... um Anjo."_ – Suspirou pesadamente a olhar para ele. Um sorriso foi se desenhando nos lábios de Anna enquanto o observava.- Eu gosto de estar perto de você apesar de nos conhecermos há tão pouco tempo. Mas não importa... você não é mais o sucessor dos Asakura e eu vou me casar com o seu irmão. O Yoh não parece muito feliz com a idéia de ser o sucessor da família... mas ele também não teve escolha, assim como você. Será que você também faria o mesmo por mim...? Será que me protegeria do mesmo modo que protegeu o seu irmão naquela noite...? Você... é um idiota.- Abriu mais aquele sorrisinho e ergueu-se por fim para sair dali.- Eu sou apenas alguém que se perdeu dentro da própria escuridão... não mereço ter você ou o Yoh ao meu lado.- Virou-se para sair dali por fim, fechando a porta de correr com o máximo de cuidado para não acordá-lo.

Engraçado como as pessoas são, não é? Às vezes você fica apenas com os olhos fechados e finge estar em um sono profundo que elas te contam coisas que você jamais imaginaria saber se estivesse acordado. Naquela noite foi assim. Ouviu Anna se levantar. Ouviu Yoh se levantar. Ouviu o grito que ele havia dado, e até... um pouco da conversa que eles haviam tido na cozinha. Porém, descobrir sobre Anna foi o seu maior prêmio. Aquela garotinha que ele havia salvado era a mesma que era noiva de seu irmão. Aquela garotinha se dizia perdida na escuridão. Hao achava que era o único capaz de salvá-la, por isso sorriu quando ouviu-a fechar à porta.- Eu não vou deixar que se perca dentro da própria escuridão, Anna. Eu vou te salvar...-Murmurou abrindo os olhos devagar. Aqueles olhos que não continham sequer um resquício de vida, pareceram brilhar por um único instante.

**X**

No outro dia, Yoh iria acordar seu irmão como já lhe era costume. Viu as cobertas todas arrumadinhas e não resistiu. Pulou em cima do futon.- AHÁ!TE PEGUEI!- Disse com ar vitorioso. Porém se deparou com travesseiros e um papel com a seguinte frase: "Te peguei outra vez." Apesar de cego, Hao tinha uma excelente caligrafia. Havia decorado todas as letras do alfabeto e, por isso, não tinha dificuldade nenhuma em escrevê-las.- Puxa... será que eu não vou conseguir acordar ele outra vez?- Choramingou olhando em volta. Hao havia pegado suas roupas favoritas e a shinai dele também não se encontrava lá...- Uhn...será que o nii-san foi treinar?- Saiu correndo para o próprio quarto e pegou a shinai, passou correndo pela mãe e pegou apenas uma torrada.- Ohayo, mamãe!- Disse sorridente.- Estou indo treinar! – E saiu de lá rapidamente, deixando uma Keiko muito confusa para trás.

- O que foi que aconteceu com ele hoje, mamãe...?- Perguntou à Kino que estava adentrando no cômodo agora.

- Vai ver foi a Anna que deixou ele assim.- Abriu um sorrisinho para a filha.- Ela também saiu cedo de casa.

- Ei... vocês viram o Hao? Ele não está no quarto...- Mikihisa disse ao entrar ali logo em seguida.

-Não?- Keiko e Kino disseram juntas.

**X**

Caminhava tranqüilamente por entre as cerejeiras daquele lugar. Quase nunca saía de casa. Mas naquele dia em especial, resolveu dar uma volta logo pela manhã. Tinha sido difícil voltar a dormir naquela madrugada. Havia pensado em Hao durante a noite toda. Mas por quê? Por que aquele garoto mexia tanto com ela? Pensou também no que Yoh havia lhe dito. Tudo o que haviam conversado enquanto assaltavam as guloseimas da casa naquela madrugada. Parou ao ouvir o barulho de algo batendo. - _"Quem será que está por aqui há essa hora?"_ – Foi se aproximando devagar. Aos poucos o campo foi ficando mais aberto e Anna finalmente pôde ver. Viu Hao batendo a shinai contra uma pilha de madeiras. Ficava no centro delas e batia insistentemente. Era claro que uma ou outra sempre voltava para acertá-lo. Num momento uma lhe atingiu sobre a cabeça e ele caiu no chão. Os óculos escuros que usava voaram longe, parando sobre os pés de Anna. Ela agachou-se para pegá-los e ficou olhando na direção do garoto. _"O que será que ele está fazendo? Será que está treinando...?"_

- Que droga...- Murmurou baixinho, socando o chão com certa força e ergueu-se de olhos fechados. Deu um longo suspiro ao notar que havia alguém ali.- É você, Anna?- Foi caminhando na direção dela. Estava usando o gi de treinamento. Os cabelos presos num longo rabo de cavalo e uma faixa branca na cabeça que lhe servia para não deixar que a franja lhe cobrisse os olhos.

- Sim, sou eu.- Disse com calma e foi até ele, lhe colocando os óculos.- Mas como sabe...? Yoh me contou sobre sua cegueira.- Dizia tudo de modo cortante. Não queria deixar que ninguém se aproximasse. Ele por sua vez sorriu, o que a fez arquear as sobrancelhas.- Por que está sorrindo?

- Eu já me acostumei com a escuridão. Então eu encontro as pessoas pelo cheiro. Ou pelo som dos passos. No seu caso fiz pelos dois.- Abriu mais aquele sorrisinho.- Os seus passos são leves, então são facilmente identificáveis. Seu cheiro também é único. Me lembra o cheiro dessas cerejeiras...- Foi caminhando dali até a beira de um pequeno riacho, fazendo sinal para que ela lhe acompanhasse.

- Você fala como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo...- Sentou-se ali perto do riacho e tirou os tamancos para colocar os pés na água.

- Para mim, é.- Disse com calma e fez o mesmo que ela.- Apesar de que... o meu tipo de escuridão é bem diferente do seu.- Comentou sereno, enquanto balançava os pés sobre a água.

- O meu tipo de escuridão...?- Arregalou ligeiramente os olhos. Ninguém deveria saber daquilo, mas como ele...- Você estava...

- Acordado.- Abriu mais aquele sorrisinho, então.

- E se fez de desentendido. Você é um idiota.- Virou o rosto para o lado, levemente corada.

-Nah... não leve por esse lado. Eu adorei ter alguém me fazendo carinho quase a noite toda!- Riu-se.- Eu queria ver a sua carinha de vergonha agora.

O rosto tomou um tom rubro quase por completo. A reação foi imediata. Deu-lhe um forte tapa com a mão esquerda que o fez cair dentro do riacho. Aquele foi o primeiro de muitos que viriam...- Você é um idiota! Eu te odeio, Hao Asakura!

O garoto riu-se ao cair no riacho. Saiu de lá completamente encharcado e tirou os óculos para enxugá-los, permanecendo de olhos fechados até colocá-los novamente. – Você deve ficar uma gracinha com raiva!- Abriu um sorrisinho de moleque, ajeitando os óculos sobre o rosto.

- Eu não sei por que é que eu estou perdendo o meu tempo aqui!- Ergueu-se bufando com raiva. Por que estava tão corada...? E por que ele lhe fazia sentir daquele modo? O coração batia rápido demais...- Idiota!- Virou-se para sair dali, porém ele lhe segurou pelo pulso.

-Fica mais um pouco, vai... eu não quero ficar aqui sozinho. É muito chato...- Virou o rosto para o lado. Anna só arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, olhando na direção dele. Por que Hao fazia isso com ela?

"_Por que faz isso comigo, Hao?"_ – Perguntava-se internamente enquanto aquele silêncio permanecia. Acabou por ceder e sentou-se ali ao lado dele, dando um longo suspiro.- _"Ele é diferente dos outros...ele me faz sentir tão bem..."_

O garoto abriu um lindo sorriso ao sentir que ela havia permanecido ali.- Muito obrigado, Anna.- Abraçou-lhe num ato totalmente impensado e até... inocente. A garota arregalou os olhos e corou sutilmente ao sentir aquilo. O coração parecia que ia pular do peito. Mas tentou conter-se dando um longo suspiro.- Eu também...não vou mais te deixar sozinha. Não vou deixar que você se perca nessa escuridão porque... eu gosto muito de você.- Murmurou baixinho.- Apesar de nos conhecermos há tão pouco tempo... eu sinto como se você fosse a pessoa que vai afastar de vez esse vazio que eu sinto.Obrigado, Anna...

- Hao...- Murmurou baixinho o nome dele e passou os braços por sua cintura, apoiando o rosto sobre um dos ombros do garoto.- Eu também agradeço... por você estar aqui comigo... e por afastar essa sensação de vazio... de escuridão...- Fechou os olhos dando um longo suspiro e sentiu uma lágrima lhe correr pelo rosto. Sentia-se tão bem tendo ele ao seu lado...era como se nunca mais fosse estar sozinha outra vez. Ficaram juntos naquele abraço durante um longo tempo e afastaram-se relutantes.

_Silêncio_.

O silêncio que os dois mantiveram durante um longo tempo era um silêncio até gostoso. Anna afastou o rosto e ficou a olhar para Hao. O garoto erguia o rosto na direção do dela, e era quase como se olhasse ela nos olhos. Hao levantou a mão direita e limpou-lhe aquela lágrima solitária, abrindo um lindo sorriso que fez Anna sorrir também. A garota por sua vez, levou ambas as mãos até os óculos que Hao usava para tirá-los. O garoto virou o rosto para o lado.

-Você não vai querer ver... vai se assustar..-Murmurou baixinho, desviando mais o rosto.

-Não... por favor, me deixa ver...- Ficou a olhá-lo nos olhos.- Me deixa ver os seus olhos pelo menos uma única vez...

- Tudo bem, mas... você vai se arrepender.- Disse, virando o rosto de volta para ela. Anna sorriu. Devagar foi lhe retirando os óculos escuros e pousou-os sobre o próprio colo. Hao abriu os olhos vagarosamente, revelando um olhar completamente sem brilho. Olhos castanhos que tinham uma cor opaca. Totalmente sem vida.

"_Olhos de boneca..."_ – Foi o primeiro pensamento que passou pela cabeça de Anna. O silêncio dela fez Hao baixar o rosto.

- Eu te disse...-Murmurou baixinho.

- Os seus olhos perderam o brilho, mas você não perdeu a luz... você jamais perdeu a esperança... eu queria ser como você.

Ele arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Ela disse mesmo que queria ser como ele? Mas por quê? Ele era só um simples garoto que não enxergava... - Ser como eu...? Mas eu não tenho nada de especial...

Ela pousou o dedo indicador sobre o lábio dele, para que pudesse continuar.- Você tem perseverança, Hao. Uma perseverança que eu nunca pensei que fosse encontrar em ninguém. Mesmo não enxergando, você se esforça ao máximo para poder alcançar os seus sonhos. Você nunca desiste e eu admiro isso em você.

- Me... admira?- Estas palavras demoraram para entrar em sua cabeça. Tudo o que ela havia dito... ele era mesmo tudo aquilo? Não tinha tanta certeza. Mas de uma coisa sabia. Ela o fazia sentir-se especial. Especial de um modo que não havia sentido nem mesmo quando enxergava. Sorriu. – Você me faz sentir especial, Anna.- Disse a afagar-lhe o rosto com cuidado. Pequenas gotas de chuva começaram a cair do céu. Os dois não pareceram notar ou se importar com aquilo.

-Você também me faz sentir especial, Hao.- Colocou a mão sobre a dele e sorriu docemente, afagando-a com cuidado. A outra mão estava enlaçada à outra mão do garoto. Estavam sentados de frente um para o outro. Era realmente bonito de se ver como formavam um casal tão belo.

O resto das palavras foi desnecessário. Ficaram a se olhar durante um longo tempo e, por um instante, Anna pensou ter visto um brilho nos olhos de Hao. Talvez fosse por causa da chuva...? Ficou a olhar para ele, do mesmo modo que ele olhava para ela. A chuva foi se tornando mais forte à medida que os segundos passavam. Os rostos foram se aproximando devagar e os lábios se juntaram num beijo suave. Fecharam os olhos. Aos poucos iam se acostumando com aquele toque de lábios. Ambos coraram e sentiram uma sensação estranha de terem borboletas no estômago. O beijo se tornou mais sério, e se abraçaram. Um sentia a respiração do outro. Era quase como se fossem um só. Se afastaram vencidos pela falta de ar. Ambos sorriram.

- Por um instante eu tive a sensação de poder te ver. Você é linda, Anna...- Sorriu mais abertamente para a garota, que apenas retribuiu-lhe o sorriso.

- E eu tive a sensação de ver o brilho no seu olhar...- Com cuidado afagou-lhe o rosto.- Não me importa que não volte a enxergar nunca, Hao. Se isso acontecer...eu serei os seus olhos pelo resto da vida...

O garoto sorriu ao ouvir o que ela havia dito.- E eu serei a luz da sua vida... que nunca mais te deixará sozinha outra vez...

Aos poucos a chuva foi passando e o céu foi se abrindo. Um lindo arco-íris havia se formado no céu, e os olhos de Anna brilharam, num misto de surpresa e felicidade. Daquele dia em diante, os dois se lembrariam da chuva como um símbolo de felicidade. O arco-íris que Anna viu, fez questão de descrever para Hao. E falou também sobre um pássaro reluzente que viu passar por ele. Hao sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, e disse que teve a impressão de sentir o mesmo pássaro passar por ali. Depois disso ficaram simplesmente ali, abraçados a observar o céu. Hao e Anna se sentiam livres como aquele pássaro, e chamaram aquilo tudo de _Destino._

**Notas da autora:**

Esse quarto capítulo era pra ser o fim dessa fic. Mas me disseram que havia ficado muita coisa em aberto, por isso eu decidi continuar. Eu não sei se posto a continuação aqui, porque acho que vai acabar ficando muito extenso, isso sem contar que abre muito mais portas para a fic, ela desvia um pouco do típico HaoxAnna pra se tornar algo mais expansivo com direito ao Yoh ter alguém também e mais algumas outras coisas que não vem ao caso aqui. Eu queria agradecer a tia Cookie por ter revisado minha fic (e por ainda estar revisando) e queria agradecer a Mafe Ly que sempre me deixa um review a cada capítulo que eu posto.

Sem mais...me digam se querem ou não que eu poste a continuação dessa fic aqui.


	5. Boneca Misteriosa

**Algumas coisas importantes a saber:**

Essa Fic é um Universo Alternativo de Shaman King, então jamais aconteceria na história real.

- Travessão são as falas das personagens.

_Itálico entre "aspas"_ _são os pensamentos das personagens._

_Apenas itálico, é um fato passado contado por alguém._

**X** - Mudança de tempo ou lugar

**Nota:** Shaman King não me pertence, mas sim ao seu glorioso criador, Hiroyuki Takei. Eu sou apenas uma mera fã que adora brincar com seus personagens /mal.

**Termos utilizados:**

Dojo - local de treinamento.

Nii-san - irmão mais velho.

Arigatou - obrigado

**Capítulo 5 - Boneca misteriosa**

Yoh havia saído de casa algum tempo depois de Anna e Hao. Estava animado para encontrar com o irmão depois da noite passada, na qual havia conversado com Anna. Além disso, havia se animado em treinar, ao saber que o irmão havia saído para fazer o mesmo. Já estava correndo na direção do lugar onde sempre treinavam, quando sentiu alguém lhe segurar pela orelha.

- Aonde é que o senhor pensa que vai, Yoh? – Ouviu a voz lhe dizer. Era Yohmei quem estava a segurá-lo pela orelha, e não parecia nada feliz. – Estava pensando em cabular aula outra vez, é?

- Aiaiai, vovô! Ta me machucandoooo! – O garoto começou a choramingar, segurando a shinai com certa força.

- É para machucar mesmo! Vamos logo para o dojo, antes que você arranje uma desculpa para fugir da aula! – Yohmei foi arrastando um Yoh que choramingou durante o caminho inteiro.

E assim o dia se passaria. Yoh parecia bastante distraído durante os treinos, e por isso teve que ficar até mais tarde pagando os castigos que o avô lhe impunha. Cada distração correspondia a um castigo diferente, que iam desde simples flexões de braços, até voltas inteiras ao redor do dojo.

- Você vai ter que ficar aqui limpando o dojo! E só volte para casa depois de terminar, ouviu bem, Yoh?!- Yohmei disse com um tom de voz autoritário.

- Ta! Ta! Eu já entendi, vovô! – Yoh disse apoiando-se sobre a vassoura e deu um longo suspiro ao vê-lo sair. – Ahhhh, eu não agüento mais! – Deixou o corpo cair sobre o chão e soltou a vassoura, fechando os olhos.

- M... mestre Yoh, o senhor não quer ajuda? – Uma voz tímida foi ouvida da entrada do dojo.

- Ahn?- Yoh balbuciou distraído e sentou-se no chão, olhando naquela direção. – Ah, Tamao! Não se preocupe, eu já estou acabando tudo aqui! Só falta varrer todo o dojo uma última vez... – Yoh olhou em volta e sentiu um frio lhe correr pela espinha.- Esse lugar é enorme! – Choramingou caindo deitado mais uma vez.

-Se o mestre Yoh quiser, eu termino tudo por aqui. O mestre pode ir descansar...- A garotinha disse tímida, corando sutilmente e baixando à cabeça.

- Nah... você faria mesmo isso por mim, Tamao? – Yoh disse a abrir um largo sorriso e ficou de pé, batendo o pó do kimono de treinamento.

- Claro que sim, mestre Yoh. – Abaixou mais a cabeça ao ver o sorriso dele.

- Obrigado, então! Eu vou ir procurar pela Anna e pelo Hao! – Entregou a vassoura para ela e saiu correndo dali, mas parou pouco depois. – A gente se vê depois! – Acenou para ela sorridente e saiu correndo mais rápido.

- S... sim! – Ela acenou uma única vez timidamente, e foi fazer os serviços incompletos de seu mestre. Tamao era uma garota extremamente tímida, mas era mais nova que Yoh e Hao. Tinha apenas sete anos, e assim como Anna, havia sido adotada pela família Asakura.

**X**

Yoh ia diminuindo o ritmo da corrida, conforme se afastava do dojo. Carregava consigo apenas a shinai e os fones de ouvido laranjas que não abandonava por nada. Parou de correr e começou a caminhar devagar, enquanto olhava em volta.

- Uhn... será que eu vim pelo caminho errado? Eu tinha que ter pegado a primeira saída na direita, seguido reto e aí... Ah, eu não me lembro! – O garoto coçou levemente a cabeça, olhando em volta. Aquele lugar não lhe era assim tão estranho. Olhou até notar uma flecha indicando a direção em uma árvore. – Ah, encontrei! O nii-san fez isso pra eu não me perder...- Abriu um largo sorriso a passar a mão pela seta.

**Flashback**

- Presta bem atenção, Yoh. Eu vou fazer as setas apontando na direção que você deve seguir, está bem? Assim se você esquecer do caminho, você vai poder se guiar por elas. – Hao disse, começando a fazer a seta sobre a árvore.

- Muito obrigado, nii-san! Assim eu não corro risco de me perder quando for te encontrar depois dos treinos! – Mostrou-lhe a língua, travesso.

- É, porque do jeito que você é distraído, é capaz de não lembrar nem o caminho pra nossa casa. – O mais velho fez um negativo com a cabeça quando terminou de desenhar a seta.

- Hehehe... você me conhece bem, nii-san! – Os dois começaram a rir depois disso e Yoh passou uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Yoh, caminhando com ele.

**Fim do Flashback**

- Como eu poderia me esquecer daquele dia... foi num domingo quando fugimos pra treinar juntos da primeira vez...- Apoiou a testa sobre a árvore por um tempo e fechou os olhos, sorrindo. – Acho melhor eu ir encontrar ele e a Anna logo! – Saiu caminhando na direção que a seta apontava.

Yoh caminhou ainda por um tempinho. Ia seguindo as setas que Hao havia deixado pelo caminho, até chegar perto da correnteza de um riacho. Parou ao ver que havia uma garota ali, lavando o próprio braço. Ela o esfregava insistentemente, mas as manchas de sangue pareciam não sair. Yoh foi se aproximando dela devagar.

- Está ferida? – O garotinho perguntou docilmente e ela arregalou os olhos ao notá-lo ali, afastando-se imediatamente, segurando duas kunais na mão direita.

- Não te interessa. Agora suma daqui se não quiser morrer...- Ela disse a olhar para ele. Tinha uma expressão completamente vazia, lembrava uma boneca.

"_Parecem os olhos do Hao..."_ – Yoh pensou por um instante, mas balançou a cabeça negativamente.- _"Não, é bem diferente. Ela não tem expressão nenhuma, é como olhar para uma boneca."_ – Ficou em silêncio por um tempo, mas acabou por sorrir para a garota.

- Por que é que você está sorrindo? Será que você não ouviu o que eu acabei de falar? Se você não se afastar de mim, eu vou te matar. – A loirinha disse rudemente. Os olhos verdes não continham expressão nenhuma, e a voz também parecia não possuir uma expressão certa. Era como se a própria garota fosse uma boneca controlada por alguém.

- Eu ouvi bem o que você disse. – Respondeu com tranqüilidade. – É só que... eu não quero lutar com você. Você está machucada, além disso... eu acho que você não quer me matar. – Yoh disse com calma, olhando-a nos olhos. Aquela expressão...

"_Por que é que ele me olha desse jeito? Será que ele não tem medo de morrer?"_ – Olhava na direção do garoto, e ao notar a shinai nas mãos dele, apenas bufou.- Você é algum tipo de samurai?

- Na verdade, sou! – Disse sorridente. – Eu me chamo Yoh Asakura, e você ? – Perguntou de modo gentil, estendendo uma das mãos para a garota, que arregalou os olhos ligeiramente ao ouvir o nome dele.

"_Yoh Asakura? Então é ele o herdeiro atual da família Asakura?"_ – Perguntou-se internamente, enquanto examinava o garoto, mas bateu sobre a mão dele com as costas da própria mão. – Meu nome não te interessa.

- Se não interessasse, eu não estaria perguntando! – Mostrou a língua para ela sorridente, e tomou-lhe o braço. – Muito bem, senhorita sem nome, vamos cuidar dessa ferida! – Yoh disse a rasgar um pedaço da própria roupa, que usou para enfaixar o braço dela.

- Ei, o que você pensa que está fazendo?! – Recolheu o braço rapidamente, porém Yoh segurou-o.

- Se você se mexer, vai acabar abrindo mais a ferida. Deixa eu cuidar disso, por favor. – O garoto disse a olhá-la nos olhos com serenidade.

- Hmph! É que eu não quero te dever nenhum favor! – Virou o rosto para o lado.

- Não vai me dever nenhum favor, eu estou fazendo isso porque eu quero.- Disse a abrir um largo sorriso e voltou a enfaixar o braço da loirinha com calma.

"_Por que é que ele é tão cuidadoso comigo se nem me conhece? Ele nem sabe quem eu sou e está cuidando de mim como se eu fosse alguém importante. Quem é esse tal de Yoh...?"_ – A loirinha ficou em silêncio durante um longo tempo, apenas olhando para o garoto de canto.-... Marion. – Disse bem baixinho. – Marion Phauna.

- O quê? – Ele perguntou de modo bobo, mas logo sorriu ao ouvir da segunda vez.- Ah, é esse o seu nome? É muito diferente! – Disse a abrir mais aquele sorriso cheio de dentes.- É um prazer te conhecer, Marion! – Apertou a mão dela e deu um riso.

- Você é maluco...- Fez um negativo com a cabeça olhando-o e afastou a mão, agachando-se para pegar a mochila, onde tinha um boneco de pano.

- Nah...- O garoto coçou levemente a cabeça, mas ficou a olhar para o boneco. – Nossa, mas que boneco esquisito! Parece que se mexe! – Yoh disse a olhar para o boneco, inclinando levemente a cabeça.

- Esse aqui é o Chuck.- Marion disse, retirando o boneco cuidadosamente de dentro da mochila.- Ele é o meu companheiro.- Dizia a olhar para o boneco, e abraçou-o.

- É mesmo?- Yoh sorriu ao ver o brinquedo mais de perto. – Pelo menos eu sei que você não está sozinha. – Abriu mais aquele sorriso a olhar para ela, e passou a mão levemente sobre a cabeça do boneco.- Cuide bem dela, Chuck!

"_Ele é diferente dos outros. Não me viu ridiculamente por andar com o Chuck nem nada do gênero. Por que ele é tão gentil comigo?"_ – A garota ficou em silêncio olhando Yoh por um tempo. Não sabia bem o que dizer para ele.- ...

- Bom... eu tenho que ir agora, Marion! Eu ainda tenho que encontrar o meu nii-san. Mas foi um prazer te conhecer! Apareça por aqui mais vezes, pra que a gente possa conversar! – Yoh disse, sorridente.

- Está bem...- Ela murmurou baixinho para ele e abaixou a cabeça, deixando que a franja lhe cobrisse os olhos.

- E não mate as pessoas...quando elas morrem assassinadas, elas ficam assustadas...- Yoh disse a dar um longo suspiro, mas logo sorriu para ela.- Eu vou ficar muito feliz de ter ver novamente, Marion! Você vai adorar conhecer o meu irmão! – Deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. – Se cuida direitinho, ta? Até mais! – Saiu correndo dali então, seguindo o fluxo do rio para encontrar-se com o irmão.

Marion apenas ficou a olhar o garoto partindo dali em completo silêncio, enquanto segurava Chuck em um dos braços – o que não estava machucado – e deu um longo suspiro.

- O que você achou dele, Chuck? – Perguntou para o boneco, enquanto o afagava levemente.

'Eu acho que ele é um completo idiota... mas parece ser alguém interessante.' – O boneco respondeu para ela, olhando na direção em que ele havia ido.

- No fim das contas, ele é um Asakura.- A garota respondeu, ajeitando a mochila nas costas. – Vamos embora, nós temos que estar em casa para receber novas ordens até o fim desta noite. – Colocou a máscara negra sobre o rosto, e saiu caminhando dali com o boneco nas mãos.

**X**

Yoh seguiu até o fim do fluxo do riacho, chegando até onde Hao e Anna se encontravam. Viu os dois bem próximos, com as cabeças erguidas na direção do céu.Hao segurava as mãos de Anna entre as dele e a garotinha tinha a cabeça apoiada sobre o ombro dele. Sorriu ao ver aquela cena e ficou a observar os dois durante algum tempo.

"_Como eles formam um casal bonito. Parece que o Hao conseguiu dissipar a escuridão que envolvia o coração da Anna. Eu fico muito feliz de saber disso. Finalmente o meu nii-san vai poder ter alguém que o faça feliz realmente, apesar de tudo...ele salvou a Anna e agora eles dois podem ficar juntos. A Marion também está perdida dentro da própria escuridão, e eu vou ajuda-la assim como o Hao ajudou a Anna." – _Ficou a olhar para os dois ainda por um tempo, mas logo começou a caminhar naquela direção tranqüilamente, com as mãos por trás da cabeça. Hao – que já o havia percebido ali – havia murmurado algo bem baixinho para Anna.

**Flashback**

- O Yoh está chegando. – Hao murmurou para Anna.

- Está? Mas eu nem ouvi os passos dele ainda, Hao...- Anna olhou para o garoto.

- É, mas eu ouvi os passos dele, está vindo pela beira do riacho. Vamos ficar assim, quero ver se meu irmãozinho está atento. Quando ele se aproximar eu quero pegá-lo de surpresa, está bem?

- Tudo bem...- Ela apenas concordou encolhendo os ombros. – Mas isso é tão infantil...- Fez um negativo com a cabeça.

- É divertido! Espere e verá...- O garoto apenas respondeu, segurando as mãos dela, que apenas apoiou a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

**Fim do Flashback**

Yoh foi se aproximando dos dois bem devagar, queria chegar de mansinho para ver se conseguia assustar o irmão. Já estava bem próximo dos dois, pronto para assustá-los, quando viu Hao virar-se rapidamente para atacá-lo. Yoh arregalou os olhos, bloqueando o golpe e deu um salto para trás.

- E...ei! Está querendo me matar de susto, nii-san?! – Yoh reclamou para o irmão, caindo sentado no chão.

- Você também queria nos assustar, não é? Mas se esqueceu que eu tenho um ouvido afiado! – Foi correndo na direção de Yoh para atacá-lo, antes que o garoto se levantasse. Ele por sua vez bloqueou o ataque e passou uma rasteira em Hao que caiu no chão. Poderiam ter continuado com aquilo se Anna não tivesse segurado as duas shinais pela ponta.

- Chega dessa infantilidade entre irmãos. – A loirinha disse a olhar de canto primeiro para Yoh e depois para Hao. – Nós três temos que voltar para casa. – Completou por fim e foi caminhando na frente dos dois.

- E...ei! Espera por mim, Anna! – Hao saiu correndo atrás de Anna.

- Não me deixem aqui!!! – Yoh choramingou correndo atrás dos dois. – Ei!! O que acham de irmos tomar sorvete? – O garoto perguntou, parando um pouco atrás dos dois, e ambos se viraram para Yoh, abrindo um sorrisinho.

- O último que chegar a sorveteria vai pagar os sorvetes! Corre, Anna! – Segurou a loirinha pela mão e saiu correndo com ela na direção da cidade.

- Ah, isso não é justo! Me espera, Hao!!!Anna!!! – Yoh foi correndo atrás dos dois e choramingando o caminho inteiro, por ter chegado por último. – Não é justo, Hao! Você e a Anna saíram correndo na frente! – Parou na entrada da sorveteria e apoiou as mãos sobre os joelhos, tentando recuperar o ar.

- Você só sabe chorar, Yoh.- Anna cruzou os braços olhando-o de canto. – Você perdeu e pronto, admita e vá pagar o sorvete para nós. – Disse sem alterar o tom de voz, olhando-o.

- Tá, tudo bem, eu cuido de tudo. – Piscou para Yoh. – Anna, você pode me dar os meus óculos? – Abriu um sorrisinho dócil para a garota.

- O que você vai fazer? – Estendeu os óculos para ele, olhando-o com incerteza.

- Você vai ver. – Apenas pegou os óculos escuros, colocando-os, e foi caminhando na direção do balcão.

- Pois não, garotinho? – Uma mulher perguntou, sem muito interesse, enquanto lixava a unha.

- Eu queria três sorvetes, moça...- Hao começou, ajeitando os óculos. – De morango, chocolate e baunilha.

- Tá, tudo bem. – A moça disse a pegar os picolés, e entregou-os a Hao.

- Ahn... sabe o que é...- O garoto segurou os picolés com certo receio. – É que eu não tenho dinheiro pra pagar. – Deu um longo suspiro. – O meu irmão...ele é um maníaco por doces, olha lá...- Apontou na direção que Yoh estava. O menino estava a choramingar para Anna por algo que ela havia dito.

- Meu Deus, aquele garoto de roupas rasgadas é o seu irmão? – Perguntou a olhar na direção de Yoh.

- Sim, e aquela garota ali ao lado dele, insiste em dizer que é noiva dele, dá pra acreditar? – O garoto deu um longo suspiro então. – Isso porque ela é minha namorada. – Sussurrou para ela. – Mas eu não quero chegar lá de mãos vazias, sabe? É que o dinheiro que eu tenho aqui é só pra comprar o pão pra mamãe dividir entre a minha família, e somos quase dez lá em casa!

- Nossa... vocês realmente são muitos. – A mulher disse a dar um longo suspiro e olhou para os lados. – Ta, tudo bem. Leve os sorvetes, mas não diga a ninguém, certo?

- Você vai fazer isso por mim mesmo?! Arigatou! – Hao disse sorridente e fez-lhe uma breve reverência. – O meu irmão e a minha namorada também agradecem! Até mais, moça!

- Ei, como você se chama? – Perguntou para o garoto.

- Eu me chamo Hao, moça! – Virou-se naquela direção uma última vez, acenando para ela e sorriu, logo chegando até Yoh e Anna com os sorvetes. – Estão aqui, baunilha para o Yoh e chocolate para a Anna...- Estendeu os sorvetes para ambos. Yoh pegou o de baunilha e começou a comer devagar. Anna, porém, pegou o de morango que Hao havia pego para si e começou a come-lo devagar.- E..ei! Esse sorvete é meu, Anna!

- Não está escrito o seu nome nele, está, Hao? – A loirinha perguntou, caminhando dali calmamente.

- Hmph... tudo bem, vou me contentar com o de chocolate DESSA VEZ. – Começou a comer o sorvete devagar e os três foram caminhando dali para casa.

**Notas da Autora:**

Esse é o quinto capítulo, com algumas alterações do que eu havia feito, eu não achei que fosse postar, mas como houveram pessoas que pediram, eu decidi continuar. Eu espero que gostem dessa sinopse de como o Yoh conheceu a Mari. Mais para frente ela aparecerá mais. Anw, é isso, reviews são bem aceitos e críticas e sugestões construtivas também.


	6. Proposta

**Algumas coisas importantes a saber:**

Essa Fic é um Universo Alternativo de Shaman King, então jamais aconteceria na história real.

- Travessão são as falas das personagens.

_Itálico entre "aspas"_ _são os pensamentos das personagens._

_Apenas itálico, é um fato passado contado por alguém._

**X** - Mudança de tempo ou lugar

**Nota:** Shaman King não me pertence, mas sim ao seu glorioso criador, Hiroyuki Takei. Eu sou apenas uma mera fã que adora brincar com seus personagens /mal.

**Termos utilizados:**

Nii-san – irmão mais velho

Oyasumi – boa noite

**Capítulo 6 – Proposta.**

Hao, Anna e Yoh chegaram em casa apenas depois que o Sol tinha desaparecido, dando lugar a um céu escuro, porém cheio de estrelas e acompanhado da Lua cheia. Os três jogaram os palitos de sorvete fora no lixo da cozinha, e estavam subindo para os próprios quartos, quando Yohmei parou na frente deles.

- Aonde é que vocês pensam que vão, que nem disseram onde passaram o dia todo? Hao? Anna? E você, Yoh que sumiu depois dos treinos deixando a Tamao terminar a limpeza eu mandei VOCÊ fazer?! – Yohmei perguntou em tom autoritário. Yoh e Anna se entreolharam, Hao apenas cruzou os braços e deu um longo suspiro.- Vão ficar calados? Kino, dê um jeito nesses garotos! – Yohmei gritou para a mulher, que estava a tomar chá tranqüilamente na sala da casa.

- Mas será que você não pode resolver nada sozinho, Yohmei? – Perguntou com tranqüilidade e apoiou-se na bengala.- Hao e Anna, vocês estão ensopados... e você está todo suado, Yoh. Os três precisam de um banho urgente! – Kino contestou. – Yoh e Hao, vão tomar banho nas termas! Anna, você pode usar o banheiro que tem logo ali.- A velha apontou. Havia dito tudo sem nem sequer alterar o tom de voz.- Depois do jantar, eu quero os três na sala de casa, pois teremos uma conversinha sobre onde vocês estiveram.

- Sim, vovó. – Os três concordaram em uníssono e cada um foi seguindo para o respectivo lugar que Kino havia mandado.

- Viu como é fácil resolver as coisas, Yohmei? – A velha disse a abrir um sorrisinho com o canto dos lábios e voltou para a sala, onde estava tomando seu chá.

- Hmph! Eu podia ter resolvido se quisesse! – Saiu caminhando dali em passos pesados na direção da entrada da casa.

**X**

Anna havia ido até o próprio quarto, para pegar uma roupa antes de ir tomar banho. Pegou um Kimono costumeiro para dormir e uma toalha. Foi se encaminhando na direção do banheiro pensativa sobre o que Kino queria falar com os três. É _lógico_ que já sabia o que era. Deu um longo suspiro e entrou no banheiro, trancando a porta deste com cuidado, e olhou na direção da banheira, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não sabia que tinha coisa desse tipo nessa pensão. – Ligou a banheira e esperou que esta se enchesse de água morna. Quando estava cheia até a borda, se despiu e entrou dentro da banheira fechando os olhos.

Anna deu um longo suspiro ao pensar em Hao. Pensar em como aquele dia havia sido especial, e como havia se sentido feliz ao lado dele.

"_Ele é um garoto tão especial. Ele fez o meu dia valer a pena. Ao lado dele eu me esqueci das coisas ruins e me senti querida por alguém. Ele me faz sentir diferente, me faz sentir bem."_ – Afundou a cabeça na água, ficando debaixo desta durante um tempinho, e logo emergiu, olhando para o teto.- Hao...- Murmurou baixinho e tornou a fechar os olhos. Não pôde deixar de abrir um sorriso, quando viu a imagem dele se formar em sua mente. – _"É uma pena que não possamos ficar juntos no fim. Afinal, eu sou noiva do seu irmão e não sua. A família jamais vai permitir que eu fique com você."_ – Aquele pensamento fez um frio lhe correr pela espinha. Não queria mais ficar longe de Hao depois de ter descoberto um sentimento tão puro ao lado dele. Decidiu afastar esses pensamentos e voltou a se concentrar no próprio banho. Depois do jantar saberia o que seria de sua vida.

**X**

Os gêmeos se dirigiram para os respectivos quartos para pegarem suas roupas. Yoh havia pegado uma calça verde e uma camisa branca escrita em letras vermelhas: "We are". Pegou também uma blusa laranja, com alguns detalhes em azul. Hao havia pegado uma calça bege e uma blusa laranja semelhante a de Yoh. Pegou uma camisa, também branca, escrita com letras vermelhas : "twins, got it ?"

- Que tal? – Hao perguntou a mostrar as roupas para o irmão.

- Perfeito, nii-san! – Abriu um largo sorriso para ele. – Vamos estar combinando!

- Você pegou a camisa que eu te falei, Yoh? – Hao perguntou com calma.

- Sim, e também peguei as toalhas! – Abriu um largo sorriso para o irmão.

- Então pegue os óculos de lente vermelha pra mim, sim? Eu vou levar as nossas coisas para as termas. – Estendeu os braços, esperando que Yoh lhe desse as roupas e foi seguindo na frente. Apesar de não enxergar, Hao era extremamente independente, e não pedia ajuda para nada. Ele próprio havia organizado suas coisas com Yoh, e sabia a localização de tudo. Também conhecia todos os cômodos da casa, por isso não se preocupava em esperar Yoh para que ele lhe acompanhasse. Era muito mais fácil Yoh se perder do que Hao.

- Me espera, nii-san! – Yoh pegou um dos óculos de Hao e saiu correndo para alcança-lo.

- Vamos logo! Você é muito mole, Yoh. – O garoto deu um longo suspiro e parou para esperar o irmão.

- Nah! É que eu fui escolher os óculos pra você, oras! – Mostrou a língua para Hao e deu um riso.

- Tá, tudo bem. Vamos logo para as termas. – Abriu um sorrisinho travesso para o irmão e foi caminhando ao lado dele.

Quando Hao e Yoh chegassem nas termas, iriam se despir para entrar na mesma. Hao entrou tranqüilamente, deixando as roupas e as toalhas separadas um pouco longe da água, pois já sabia o que Yoh iria fazer.

- Lá vou eu! – Yoh saiu correndo na direção das termas e deu um salto, fazendo com que a água se espalhasse por todo o lugar.

- Você não muda nunca, Yoh. Vai sempre continuar sendo o mesmo. – Hao abriu um sorrisinho a pegar os itens de higiene, todos deixados dentro de um cestinho, e deixou-os ali ao lado dando um longo suspiro e relaxando dentro da água.

- Você já decidiu o que vai fazer, Hao? – Yoh perguntou depois de um curto tempo de silêncio entre ambos.- Quero dizer... sobre a Anna.

"_Como meu irmãozinho é perceptivo. Será que ele já sabia que eu estava pensando sobre isso?"_ – Hao pensou e encolheu os ombros. – Eu não sei bem ainda. Só sei que vou falar com o vovô esta noite. Você não se incomoda nem um pouco, Yoh? Afinal, ela é sua noiva e eu estou roubando ela assim, sem mais nem menos...

- Nah... eu percebi desde aquele dia que você gostava dela, nii-san. O jeito como você ficou quando eu apareci para te ajudar, já tinha denunciado que você gostava dela. – Yoh abriu um largo sorriso a olhar na direção do irmão. – Além disso, a Anna também se preocupou muito com você quando ficou desacordado. Dava pra perceber que vocês precisavam um do outro. Eu não tenho o direito de me intrometer nisso, certo? A Anna é muito bonita, mas também é muito mandona. – Coçou levemente a cabeça e riu.- Eu acho que ela é o tipo de pessoa que eu adoraria ter como amiga, Hao. Mas não para casar.

- Você acha isso mesmo, é? Porque depois eu não quero te ver choramingar porque eu roubei a sua noiva de você! – Hao disse em tom de brincadeira para o irmão. – Hoje o céu está lindo, não é mesmo? Hoje é pra ser dia de Lua cheia, não é? – Hao perguntou a erguer o olhar naquela direção.

- Não se preocupe comigo, nii-san. Eu vou ficar bem! – Yoh disse sorridente, e ergueu o olhar na direção do céu ao ouvir o irmão comentar sobre. – Sim, hoje o céu está lindo mesmo. Está muito estrelado, e a Lua cheia está tãoooo brilhante! – Ficou a olhar naquela direção, admirando à Lua.

- Ótimo. Então...- Hao abriu um sorrisinho maldoso e foi se aproximando de Yoh bem devagar. – É GUERRA! – Hao saltou sobre o irmão e os dois submergiram na água.

- AHH! – Foi o que se ouviu antes que mergulhassem dentro das termas. Demoraram um tempinho para emergir e Yoh cuspiu um bocado de água. – Isso não é justo, nii-san! –Choramingou para o irmão, saindo da água.

- Você é muito chorão, Yoh! – Hao disse a abrir um sorrisinho e saiu da água logo depois dele.

- TE PEGUEI! – Yoh disse, a saltar sobre o irmão. Claro que, não tendo tempo para reagir, Hao e Yoh caíram dentro da água novamente, e a espalharam por toda a terma.

- Ah, é assim?! – Hao pegou Yoh pela cabeça e mergulhou-o dentro da água, deixando-o lá por um bom tempo, só ouvia ele se debater. – Diga que se rende! Diga que se rende ou eu vou mergulhar você de novo! – Tirou a cabeça de Yoh da água e abriu um sorrisinho maldoso.

- Tá, eu me rendo! Eu me rendo, nii-san! – Yoh disse a choramingar, ainda batendo os braços na água, e Hao soltou-o para que caísse dentro da água novamente.

- É melhor a gente terminar logo esse banho, ou a vovó vai brigar com a gente, Yoh. – Hao disse para o irmão mais novo que apenas concordou.

- Me ajuda a lavar as costas, nii-san? – Yoh perguntou infantilmente para o mais velho.

- Tá, mas em troca vai ter que me ajudar a lavar o cabelo. – Hao pegou o sabão e começou a passar delicadamente sobre as costas do irmão.

- Tudo bem! – Yoh concordou e deu um riso. Ficaram nas termas por um bom tempo, antes que terminassem de tomar um bom banho.

**X**

Durante o jantar, todos haviam ficado em silêncio. Haviam feito uma oração como já era de costume da família e se serviram com tranqüilidade. Yoh e Hao sentavam lado a lado, e Anna se sentava ao lado de Hao. Comeram em silêncio e, quando terminaram o jantar, foram para a sala como Kino havia ordenado. Keiko e Tamao haviam ido para a cozinha para cuidar da louça. Keiko achava melhor que a garotinha de cabelos cor-de-rosa não ouvisse a conversa, visto que os três poderiam estar em apuros.

- Muito bem. – Kino começou a falar, parando ao lado de Yohmei e na frente de Hao, Anna e Yoh. Os três estavam ajoelhados sobre almofadas e com os braços apoiados sobre a mesinha que havia ali. Kino se manteve de pé, apoiada na bengala e Yohmei também se manteve de pé, com as mãos atrás do corpo. – Quem é que vai começar falando? – Perguntou com tranqüilidade, mantendo o rosto virado na direção dos três.

Um silêncio pairou sobre a sala. Hao, Anna e Yoh permaneciam de cabeça baixa, pensando nas suas respectivas desculpas. Aquele silêncio fez com que Yohmei ficasse cada vez mais impaciente, e isso ficou evidente quando ele começou a bater o pé sobre o assoalho.

- Será que eu vou ter que escolher um dos três para começar ? – Yohmei perguntou olhando na direção de Yoh, que apenas encolheu-se abaixando mais a cabeça.

- Eu saí para treinar logo de manhã. – Hao se manifestou. – Mais tarde eu encontrei a Anna, ela estava passando perto de onde eu estava e ficamos conversando. Mas ela não teve nada a ver com isso, fui eu quem pedi para que ela me fizesse companhia. Depois do treino o Yoh foi me encontrar, e nós acabamos indo até a cidade para tomar sorvete, mas foi tudo idéia minha.

Yoh e Anna olharam na direção de Hao – que estava sentado no meio dos dois – parecendo um tanto surpresos, pelo gêmeo mais velho ter assumido a culpa assim. O que ele ganharia levando a culpa pelos dois? Yoh e Anna se entreolharam por alguns instantes, mas voltaram a olhar na direção de Kino e Yohmei ao ouvir a voz da velha senhora.

- Isso é mesmo verdade? Anna? Yoh? – A velha perguntou sem alterar o tom de voz. Hao era muito bom nas mentiras, mas não poderia enganar sua avó. Talvez Yohmei, mas nunca Kino.

- Eu saí logo cedo para caminhar e me encontrei com o Hao. Ele realmente me pediu para ficar lá com ele. Mas eu também fiquei porque quis. – Anna disse com calma. – Eu sinto muito se fiquei até muito tarde na rua, vovó. – Abaixou a cabeça. Anna tinha muito respeito por Kino, e demonstrava isso com clareza.

- Eu saí do treino e fui me encontrar com o Hao. Mas acontece que, no caminho, eu acabei encontrando uma garota e parei para ajudar ela. Por isso eu demorei pra chegar até onde o Hao estava, e a idéia do sorvete foi minha. Mas o Hao quem pagou.

- Por que mentiu então, Hao? – A velha perguntou com tranqüilidade. – Você sabia que eu descobriria, você não pode esconder nada de mim, meu neto.

- Eu não menti. De fato, o que eu disse era verdade. Menos a parte que eu tive a idéia para tomar o sorvete, mas no fim das contas ficou tudo por minha conta, e como eu era o mais velho, acabo sendo o culpado por não ter me responsabilizado direito pelos dois, não é mesmo, vovó? – Hao dizia com calma. Parecia não temer a avó apesar da forte imposição que ela tinha dentro daquela casa.

- De qualquer modo, eu farei com que o Yoh e o Hao tenham um castigo merecido. – Yohmei disse a olhar na direção dos gêmeos que apenas baixaram a cabeça. – Eu espero que você faça o mesmo com a Anna, Kino. Não podemos admitir nenhum tipo de indisciplina entre os Asakura, e como noiva do futuro sucessor da família, você deve ser tão disciplinada quanto eles. Estamos entendidos? – Yohmei perguntou a olhar para os três.

- Sim, vovô. – Anna e Yoh falaram em conjunto. Hao, porém, manteve-se em silêncio.

- Hao? – Yohmei chamou pelo neto, e as atenções se voltaram exclusivamente para ele.

- Tem um assunto que eu gostaria de tratar ainda hoje, vovô. E refere-se ao noivado da Anna com o Yoh. – Hao disse e deu um longo suspiro, apoiando as mãos sobre os joelhos.

Anna tornou o olhar para Hao, surpresa. Não esperava que o garoto tomasse uma decisão assim tão rápido. Na verdade, Anna nem esperava que Hao fosse falar com o avô. Já havia se conformado com a idéia de casar-se com Yoh, por ele ser o sucessor da família Asakura. Yoh apenas sorriu ao ouvir que o irmão tinha tomado uma decisão, mas logo voltou o olhar para o avô.

- Então diga, Hao. O que quer falar comigo sobre o noivado do seu irmão? – Yohmei perguntou, olhando na direção do neto.

- Acontece que...- O garoto começou, procurando as palavras certas para falar com o avô. Nunca havia sido o tipo de pessoa que gostava de pensar para falar algo. Pensar para falar as coisas assim dava muito, muito trabalho.

- Acontece que...? – Kino interferiu, olhando na direção do neto. – Diga, Hao. Nós não temos a noite toda.

"_Que você está pensando em dizer, Hao? Vai enfrentar os seus avós por minha causa? Vai enfrentar toda a sua família apenas por um sentimento que surgiu assim? E se você não gostar de mim realmente? O que fará depois, Hao?"_ – Anna estava perdida nos próprios pensamentos. Abaixou a cabeça e deu um longo suspiro, esperando que Hao conseguisse falar algo.

- Acontece que eu gosto da Anna, vovó! – Hao disse por fim. Os avós se calaram ao ouvir o neto. – Eu não quero que ela se case com o Yoh, porque eu sei que ela não gosta dele. Além disso, o Yoh também não gosta da Anna. Mas eu gosto dela, e sei que ela também gosta de mim. – O garoto finalmente calou-se, e apenas baixou a cabeça ao terminar de falar.

- Anna ? Você concorda com tudo que o Hao disse ? Você _realmente_ gosta dele ? – Kino perguntou com tranqüilidade, olhando na direção da discípula que ela mesma havia acolhido.

Anna ficou em silêncio durante um longo tempo. Parecia ter emergido dentro da própria mente, procurando uma resposta exata para esta pergunta.

"_Você realmente gosta dele? Como podem me perguntar isso de um modo tão simples se eu o conheço há tão pouco tempo? O Hao... ele me faz sentir especial, disso eu não tenho dúvidas. Ele é realmente uma pessoa especial para mim. Eu..." _- Anna deixou esboçar um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e ergueu o olhar para a mestra.

- Eu gosto do Hao, vovó. – Anna disse com convicção, quebrando todo o silêncio que envolvia aquela sala.

- Então temos um grande problema, Yohmei. Pois a Anna está sendo treinada para ser a mulher do sucessor dos Asakura. – Kino disse com calma.

- Você está disposto a lutar pela Anna, Hao? – Yohmei perguntou com calma, olhando na direção do neto.

- Se eu estou disposto a lutar por ela...? – Hao perguntou, parecendo surpreso com o que o avô havia dito.

- Foi o que eu perguntei. – Yohmei disse a olhar para Hao. – Apenas o sucessor da família Asakura poderá se casar com a Anna. Sendo assim, eu estou disposto a te dar uma chance de voltar a ser o sucessor da família e de ficar com a garota que você diz gostar.

- Que você está pensando em fazer, Yohmei? – Kino perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Espera aí...- Yoh interferiu olhando para o avô. – Então ele vai ter que lutar comigo para poder ficar com a Anna e com a sucessão da família? – Perguntou.

- Não só com você, Yoh. – Yohmei respondeu. – Eu organizarei um torneio entre todos os alunos do dojo. Aquele que vencer o torneio, se casará com a Anna e sucederá a família, aprendendo todas as técnicas e segredos que nós possuímos.

- Você só pode ter enlouquecido, Yohmei. – Kino disse com ar de desaprovação.- Mas eu acho que vai ser interessante, ver os nossos netos lutarem pela sucessão da família, e pela mão da minha pupila. – Abriu um sorrisinho para Anna, que apenas ficou estática, olhando naquela direção.

- E então, nii-san? – Yoh olhou para o irmão, esperando que ele respondesse algo.

- Eu aceito. – Abriu um sorrisinho travesso. – Eu vou vencer esse torneio pra ficar com você, Anna. Eu prometo. – Hao disse com determinação e sorriu mais abertamente para a garota.

- Hao...- Ela murmurou baixinho o nome dele e ficou a olha-lo.

- Ótimo, então estamos todos conversados, não é? – Yohmei disse a olhar na direção dos três. – Eu começarei a organizar as coisas para o torneio amanhã. É bom que se preparem bem, vocês sabem que os meus alunos não são fracos. E nem pense em perder, Yoh. Se você perder, eu farei com que se arrependa pelo resto da sua vida. – Yohmei olhou para o neto de uma maneira que fez o garoto se encolher.

- Eu não estava pensando em perder! Eu quero lutar com o Hao e mostrar o quanto eu fiquei forte. – Abriu um sorrisinho para o irmão.

- Então agora vão todos para a cama. Hoje foi um longo dia e amanhã também será. – Kino disse a olhar na direção dos três.

- Certo, vovó. – Os três responderam em uníssono e foram subindo na direção dos próprios quartos.

Os três pararam de caminhar ao chegarem nas portas de seus respectivos quartos. Yoh colocou as mãos por trás da cabeça e ficou a olhar na direção de Hao e Anna.

- Pra tudo se dá um jeito! – O garoto disse animadamente. – Vai dar tudo certo, vocês vão ver. – E olhou na direção do irmão. – Eu não vou te dar moleza se você lutar comigo no torneio, nii-san!

- Eu não esperava menos de você, Yoh. – Hao respondeu a abrir um sorrisinho para o irmão.

- Bem, eu já vou ir dormir. Oyasumi, Anna-chan. Oyasumi, nii-san! – Despediu-se dos dois e foi correndo para o próprio quarto. Ouviram o barulho de algo se quebrando, seguido de um "Eu estou bem!" e Hao apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Esse é o meu irmãozinho. Às vezes nem parece que somos gêmeos. – Hao levou uma das mãos até a testa e abriu um sorrisinho, encostando-se na parede.

- Ele é um idiota.- Anna disse a cruzar os braços e desviou o olhar de Hao. Como ele podia estar tão calmo quando o futuro dela dependia dele?

- Não se preocupe, Anna. Vai dar tudo certo.- Hao disse com tranqüilidade.- Eu não vou perder o torneio.-Aproximou-se dela e afagou-lhe o rosto com cuidado.

- Se você perder... eu não vou te perdoar, Hao. Não vou... -Murmurou baixinho e apoiou a cabeça sobre o peito dele, que abraçou-a.

- Eu não vou perder, e isso é uma _promessa._ – O garoto disse a afagar-lhe os cabelos com cuidado.- Agora é melhor que você vá dormir, Anna.- Abriu um sorrisinho para a garota e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. – Oyasumi, Anna-chan.- Disse de modo carinhoso e afastou-se da garota em pequenos passos, indo para o próprio quarto.

-Hao... -Ela chamou-o meio hesitante e desviou o olhar. Ele parou ao ouvir a voz dela.

- O que foi, Anna? – O garoto perguntou e voltou-se na direção dela.

- Eu vou supervisionar o seu treinamento pessoalmente, entendeu? Eu não quero que você corra o risco de perder pra ninguém. – Cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar cortante na direção dele, que apenas riu.

- Tudo bem! Eu vou adorar ter uma companhia como você durante os meus treinos! – Mostrou-lhe a língua de modo travesso. – Durma bem, Anna. – Disse carinhosamente e voltou a caminhar na direção do próprio quarto.

- Você também...- Murmurou baixinho quando ele já havia encostado a porta e foi para o próprio quarto e deitou-se no futon, olhando na direção da janela aberta, onde se encontrava a Lua.

"_Qual é o meu destino? Eu pensava, até algum tempo atrás, que o meu destino fosse a solidão. No entanto, quando eu conheci o Hao, tudo isso me pareceu muito vago. Será que eu devo me entregar para esse sentimento que eu possuo por ele? E se isso fizer ele sofrer? Talvez eu deva me concentrar nos treinos dele. Se ele for forte não terei que me preocupar se ele gosta de mim ou não. Ele apenas precisa estar bem e eu também estarei."_ – Foi pensando nessas coisas, deitada em seu futon, que Anna acabou por cair no sono.

**Notas da autora:**

Esse é o sexto capítulo e finalmente está terminado. Acho que demorei tempo demais pra postar, mas confesso que ando sem muito ânimo pra escrever e tudo mais. Enfim, eu tentarei me empenhar mais nessa fic daqui pra frente. Nesse capítulo eu só quis mostrar mais como os personagens pensavam, mas no próximo a Marion já volta a aparecer. Deixem reviews dizendo o que estão achando.


	7. Treinamento para o torneio

**Algumas coisas importantes a saber:**

Essa Fic é um Universo Alternativo de Shaman King, então jamais aconteceria na história real.

- Travessão são as falas das personagens.

_Itálico entre "aspas"_ _são os pensamentos das personagens._

_Apenas itálico, é um fato passado contado por alguém._

**X** - Mudança de tempo ou lugar

**Nota:** Shaman King não me pertence, mas sim ao seu glorioso criador, Hiroyuki Takei. Eu sou apenas uma mera fã que adora brincar com seus personagens /mal.

**Termos utilizados:**

nii-san: irmão mais velho.

oyasumi: boa noite.

dojo: local de treinamento.

**Capítulo 7 - Treinamento para o torneio**

- Então você encontrou Yoh Asakura, não é mesmo?- Uma voz falou vinda das sombras.

- Sim, ele parece um idiota qualquer. Me ajudou mesmo sem me conhecer. – A voz mais fina respondeu.

- E é só isso que tem a me dizer sobre ele? – A voz voltou a perguntar.

- Nós não tivemos muito tempo para conversar, ele disse que tinha que se encontrar com o irmão e uma tal de Anna.- Respondeu prontamente.

- Entendo. Eu gostaria que você se aproximasse mais deste garoto. Sua missão é descobrir qual é o ponto fraco dele, entendeu bem? Eu vou destruir aquele sucessor dos Asakura e acabar com aquela família de uma vez por todas! – O som de uma risada histérica pôde ser ouvida por toda a extensão daquela imensa sala.

- Sim, meu mestre. – A voz feminina disse, e fez uma reverência para seu 'mestre' antes de sair dali com o pequeno boneco nos braços.

'O que tem em mente?' – O boneco perguntou, olhando para ela agora.

- Vou fazer o que me foi mandado. Me aproximar do Asakura, descobrir sua fraqueza e então matá-lo. – A resposta foi fria e direta o suficiente para fazer qualquer um sentir arrepios.

**X**

- Brrrrrrrr! – Yoh encolheu-se de frio na mesa do café da manhã.

- O que houve, irmãozinho? – Hao perguntou ao notar a mudança na voz do irmão.

- Nada, é que eu senti um calafrio! – Yoh respondeu, pegando mais algumas panquecas.

- É melhor se cuidar ou vai acabar pegando um resfriado e não vai poder lutar comigo no torneio! – Provocou Hao, que pegou as panquecas de Yoh sem que ele notasse.

- Você só pode estar brincando! Eu não vou te deixar vencer e ficar de castigo por causa disso! – Respondeu rapidamente e, quando foi dar uma garfada na panqueca, ouviu apenas o barulho do garfo se colidindo contra o prato.- E... ei! Aonde foram parar as minhas panquecas? – Choramingou.

- Não sei, devem ter pulado do prato para tomar um ar fresco lá fora. – Hao respondeu com um sorrisinho maldoso estampado na cara. Anna apenas olhou-o com ar de desaprovação.

- Será mesmo, nii-san? Eu vou lá conferir! – Yoh saiu correndo pela porta atrás das próprias panquecas.

- Eu não sei quem é mais idiota. Se é você por fazer essas brincadeirinhas ou o Yoh por cair nelas sempre. – Anna comentou enquanto passava manteiga na torrada.- E é bom você terminar esse seu café da manhã logo, Hao. Nós já estamos saindo para o treino.

- Mas já? Eu ainda nem me troquei, Anna! – O garoto respondeu enquanto terminava de comer as panquecas que eram do irmão.

- Eu não as achei em lugar nenhum, Hao! – Yoh disse a abaixar a cabeça e deu um longo suspiro.

- Então peça para a mamãe fazer mais panquecas para você, oras. – Hao respondeu, terminando de comer as panquecas e ergueu-se.

- Quando você descer, traga um chapéu e uns óculos escuro para mim, Hao. Está muito quente lá fora e eu não quero ficar exposta a esse sol. – Anna disse de modo autoritário e Hao apenas virou o rosto naquela direção.

- Se quiser, pegue você mesma. – Respondeu com convicção e foi subindo as escadas, indo para o próprio quarto se trocar.

- Hao Asakura, volte aqui já! – Anna ergueu-se da mesa, deixando a torrada de lado e foi subindo logo atrás do garoto.

- Que discussão é essa vinda do andar de cima, Yoh? – Kino perguntou para o neto, se sentando à mesa para tomar seu chá.

- Ah... são só a Anna e o Hao brigando. – Abriu um sorrisinho sereno para a avó.

- Esses dois...- Kino fez um negativo com a cabeça e começou a tomar o chá tranqüilamente.

**X**

- Você está me ouvindo, Hao?! – Anna foi seguindo ele até o quarto.

- Eu sou cego e não surdo.- Retrucou enquanto pegava as roupas de treino.

- Então não se passe por um. – Ela respondeu se recostando no umbral da porta e cruzando os braços, parecendo ignorar completamente a resposta dele. – Quando eu te pedir algo, apenas _faça._ Entendeu?

- Se você _pedir_ com educação, eu até poderei _pensar_ no seu caso. Mas se falar como se estivesse falando com qualquer um, pode esquecer! – O garoto respondeu.

- Ótimo, então! É bom que você esteja lá embaixo em cinco minutos ou o seu treino será dobrado! – Virou-se para sair dali então.

- Eu quero só ver! – Ele respondeu, enquanto se trocava.

Anna apenas foi até o próprio quarto e colocou um vestido preto. Calçou tamancos de madeira e pegou um pano longo de cor vermelha, enroscando-o no próprio pescoço, como se fosse um cachecol. Pegou também um par de óculos escuros e colocou-o sobre o rosto para proteger-se do forte Sol. Contou cinco minutos exatos no cronômetro para que Hao estivesse lá embaixo. Claro que Hao desceu apenas depois do tempo que Anna havia estipulado. O garoto não aceitava a idéia de que Anna quisesse mandar em si só por estar monitorando os seus treinos.

- Você vai se arrepender por isso, Hao. – Anna respondeu com um sorrisinho maldoso nos lábios.

- Veremos, Anna. Veremos. – Respondeu e foi caminhando com ela dali.

- Eles formam um casal perfeito, você não acha vovó? – Yoh comentou olhando para os dois debruçados.

- Eu acho que você deve ir treinar, seu preguiçoso! – Yohmei disse a arrastar Yoh pela orelha até o dojo.

- Aiaiai, vovô! De novo nãooo!-Choramingou enquanto era arrastado pelo avô durante o caminho inteiro.

'Como você pensa em se aproximar dele?' – A voz infantil do boneco perguntou, enquanto observavam o jovem Yoh ser levado pelo avô.

- Eu ainda não sei ao certo. Ele disse que queria me ver novamente, não é? Eu vou ocasionar este encontro, Chuck. – Respondeu. – Tudo em seu tempo certo. – Disse com tranqüilidade e penetrou nas sombras.

Aquele dia passou tão rapidamente quanto a noite anterior. Os treinos haviam sido puxados, tanto para Hao – que pagou por ter duvidado de Anna – quanto para Yoh, que tinha ficado para limpar o dojo com a supervisão do próprio avô. Hao e Yoh foram tomar um bom banho nas termas, e demoram lá dentro. Os dois pareciam esgotados quando desceram para o jantar e, no fim deste, Yohmei ordenou que fossem todos para a sala, para falar sobre o torneio que estava a organizar.

- Ele não podia ter deixado pra falar sobre isso amanhã, nii-san? Eu estou esgotado! Tive que limpar todo o dojo sozinho! – Yoh debruçou-se sobre a mesa enquanto cochichava com o irmão.

- Pelo menos você não teve que agüentar os treinos dela. – Referiu-se à Anna dando um longo suspiro e também debruçou-se sobre a mesa. – Ela não teve o mínimo de dó de mim, pegou pesado!

- O que é que vocês dois estão cochichando aí, hein? – Anna perguntou, cruzando os braços quando sentou-se ao lado de Hao.

- Nós só estávamos comentando o quanto você está insuportável hoje. – O garoto disse, erguendo a cabeça da mesa.

No momento em que Hao levantou o rosto, recebeu um forte tapa vindo de Anna que o fez arregalar os olhos sem vida.

- É totalmente recíproco, Hao. – Anna disse com tranqüilidade.

- Reci... o quê? – Yoh olhou para ela coçando levemente o queixo, enquanto um Hao desolado ainda tentava entender o motivo do tapa.

- O que foi que eu fiz?! – O garoto massageou o rosto levemente, indignado.

- Recíproco, quer dizer que eu também o acho insuportável. – Revirou os olhos e tornou o olhar para Hao. – Você deveria saber o que fez. Você é um idiota, Hao. – Concluiu.

Hao iria responder algo, quando Yohmei entrou na sala acompanhado de Kino, Keiko e Mikihisa.

- Será que vocês podem deixar para discutir a relação mais tarde? Vocês dois só brigam o dia inteiro! Parece que já são casados! – Yohmei contestou, olhando para Hao e Anna. – E o Yoh, ao invés de apartar a briga, só faz com que ela piore!

- Eu acho que é melhor você falar logo, Yohmei. – Kino disse com a tranqüilidade de sempre, se posicionando ao lado do marido.

- Tudo bem, mas não é porque você mandou! – Se impôs diante de Kino.

- Ele só tenta se fazer de mandão, mas a verdade é que quem manda em tudo aqui é a vovó. – Hao cochichou para Anna.

- Sim, eu já percebi isso. – Cochichou de volta para Hao.

- Acho que todo mundo percebeu...-Yoh entrou no meio da conversa, também cochichando.

- O que é que as crianças estão falando? Será que não gostariam de compartilhar com TODOS? – Yohmei chamou a atenção dos três, olhando-os de maneira cortante.

- Não é nada demais, vovô! – Hao falou antes que os outros dois se manifestassem. – Nós só estávamos comentando o quanto é importante este torneio para a família! Não é, Yoh?

- Mas a gente tava... AI! – Recebeu um beliscão de Hao no instante que foi mudar o assunto. – Sim, nós estávamos tentando imaginar que tipo de torneio seria! – Yoh forçou um sorriso de orelha a orelha que passou despercebido pelo avô.

"_Eu ainda não sei dizer quem é mais idiota. Mas começo a pensar que o vovô também compete pelo cargo."_ – Anna fez um negativo com a cabeça.

- Algum problema, Anna? – Yohmei perguntou olhando-a.

- Nenhum, vovô. Estava apenas pensando. – Disse com calma, olhando na direção dele. – O senhor não vai nos falar sobre o torneio?

- Ah, sim! – Voltou a retomar o assunto e colocou as mãos atrás do corpo. – Bom, eu falei com os alunos da academia hoje enquanto o Yoh se ocupava tentando dormir na aula. – Lançou um olhar cortante para o neto, que se escondeu atrás de Hao imediatamente. – E todos ficaram muito animados com a idéia de poderem ser sucessores de uma família tão tradicional quanto a nossa e também pelo casamento com a menina Anna.

- É porque eles ainda não sabem como ela é. – Hao comentou e levou um beliscão por isso. – Ai!

- O que houve, Hao? – Kino perguntou, erguendo a cabeça na direção do neto.

- Não foi nada, vovó. Apenas um bicho que passou por aqui.- E beliscou Anna de volta.

- Ai! – Foi a vez de Anna gritar.

- Anna? – Kino voltou o olhar para a pupila.

- Foi o mesmo bicho que beliscou o Hao, vovó. – Lançou um olhar cortante para Hao e o garoto apenas mostrou-lhe a língua.

- Será que eu posso dar prosseguimento? – Yohmei perguntou, tendo uma veia saltando pela testa.

- Sim, vovô. – Anna e Hao disseram em conjunto e abaixaram a cabeça. Porém, ergueram o olhar na direção de Yoh, ao notar que o gêmeo mais novo estava a roncar.

- Grr... -Yohmei cerrou os punhos com uma força inimaginável, e foi caminhando em passos leves na direção de Yoh. Parou ao seu lado e inclinou-se sobre o ouvido dele.- ACORDE AGORA, YOH! COMO É QUE VOCÊ PENSA EM VENCER O TORNEIO SE NÃO SOUBER COMO VAI SER?! – Gritou a plenos pulmões e Yoh deu um salto para o colo de Hao, que segurou o irmão de maneira desjeitosa.

- AIIII! NÃO ME ASSUSTE ASSIM, VOVÔ! – Yoh abraçou-se a Hao, tremendo pelo susto que havia levado.

- Será que nós podemos terminar com a conversa? – Hao disse, tendo uma veia a saltar pela testa. Anna deixou escapar um risinho, enquanto olhava a cena.- O que é TÃO engraçado, Anna? – Hao perguntou, nem um pouco feliz.

- Você é engraçado, Hao! – Anna disse a olhar para ele, tentando segurar o riso.

- Tudo bem, vamos terminar LOGO com esta conversa. – Kino bateu a bengala sobre o chão e, naquele instante, todos se calaram e se colocaram em seus devidos lugares.

- Cahem. – Yohmei tossiu levemente olhando na direção das três crianças que, agora, lembravam verdadeiros Anjos.- Como eu estava dizendo, os alunos ficaram muito empolgados com a idéia do torneio e já está tudo preparado. O torneio será realizado no próximo mês, e eu espero que até lá os dois estejam prontos.- Yohmei deu um longo suspiro olhando-os. – Estamos todos entendidos?

- Sim, vovô. – Os três disseram a olhar para Yohmei.

- Então todos para a cama, já! – Ordenou para os três que, se despediram de todos, indo para seus quartos.

Yoh foi direto para o próprio quarto, alegando estar com muito sono. Tropeçou no tapete que havia no corredor e caiu em cima dos discos do bob que estavam espalhados na entrada de seu quarto. Hao e Anna ouviram-no dizer que estava tudo bem, e logo o silêncio voltaria a reinar naquela casa. Anna olhou para Hao demoradamente e o garoto permaneceu em silêncio. Ela sabia que havia pegado pesado com ele naquele primeiro dia de treino, mas sabia também que Hao teria que vencer aquele torneio a qualquer custo se eles quisessem ter esperança de ficarem juntos.

- Amanhã o seu treino será mais pesado do que foi hoje. E é bom não ficar com gracinhas de se atrasar ou o treino será ainda pior. Você precisa se acostumar rápido a lutar em locais onde há mais de um som. Nem sempre vai ser tudo silencioso como você está acostumado, Hao. – A garota disse de modo frio. Tinha que se mostrar impassível se quisesse que Hao realmente fosse forte.

- Tudo bem.- Ele disse a abrir um sorrisinho tranqüilo. Apesar de Anna se mostrar fria por fora, ele sabia que ela só estava fazendo isso para o seu próprio bem. Apesar de tudo, ainda se irritava algumas vezes com o modo como ela agia.- Oyasumi, Anna.- O garoto aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe um selinho carinhoso nos lábios que fez a garota corar sutilmente e afastar-se dele.

- Oyasumi.- Respondeu abaixando o rosto e virou-se para entrar no próprio quarto rapidamente, mas foi impedida por Hao, que lhe segurou pelo pulso.- O que foi agora? – Virou-se na direção dele, mas não teve tempo para resposta. Apenas sentiu os lábios dele se juntarem aos seus num beijo suave que a fez arregalar ligeiramente os olhos. Tentou resistir, mas a tentação lhe pareceu maior e cedeu ao beijo carinhoso de Hao. Os dois relutaram em se afastar, mas, quando o fizeram, Hao sorriu. Anna apenas desviou o olhar estando um bocado corada.

- Não se esqueça pelo que nós estamos lutando, Anna. – O garoto disse com tranqüilidade e foi caminhando na direção do próprio quarto. Anna ficou a olhá-lo, até que ele entrasse, e levou dois dedos até os lábios, fechando os olhos e dando um longo suspiro.

- Eu jamais vou me esquecer... - Murmurou para o vento que soprava forte. Naquela noite, Anna dormiu bem como já não fazia há dias, e sonhou com um príncipe encantado, que vinha para lhe salvar do castelo da escuridão.

**Notas da autora:**

Depois de um século sem atualizar eu estou de volta com um novo capítulo da Light in Darkness! Eu sei que eu sumi e tudo o mais, mas as idéias pra essa fic andavam escassas. Mas eu me animei novamente, vejam só.

Acreditem ou não, reviews também animam muito a gente. Então façam uma escritora feliz e deixem reviews.

E sobre o Chuck...ele é como o Mr. Hobbes do Alvin, sabe?XD Aquele garotinho que fala com um tigre enorme, que na verdade é um boneco dele que se transforma quando ele quer conversar. É algo bem nessa linha. Nada de magias shamans ou coisas do gênero, isso seria viajar na minha história. Enfim...

Até o próximo capítulo.


	8. Jantar na casa do inimigo

**Algumas coisas importantes a saber:**

Essa Fic é um Universo Alternativo de Shaman King, então jamais aconteceria na história real.

- Travessão são as falas das personagens.

_Itálico entre "aspas"_ _são os pensamentos das personagens._

_Apenas itálico, é um fato passado contado por alguém._

**X** - Mudança de tempo ou lugar

Palavras entre 'vírgulas voadoras' são falas do Mr Hobbes aka Chuck.

**Nota:** Shaman King não me pertence, mas sim ao seu glorioso criador, Hiroyuki Takei. Eu sou apenas uma mera fã que adora brincar com seus personagens /mal.

**Termos utilizados:**

nii-san: irmão mais velho.

gi: nome mais simples para kimonos usados no Japão.

**Capítulo 8 - Jantar na casa do inimigo.**

No dia seguinte, o café da manhã foi servido em horários diferenciados. Hao e Anna haviam saído logo pela manhã, por isso comeram apenas algumas frutas que estavam disponíveis na cozinha. Yoh também havia saído cedo para treinar no dojo, junto do avô. Keiko e Mikihisa haviam viajado a negócios pela família e Kino ficou cuidando da casa junto de Tamao.

'É hoje que você vai começar a agir?' – Perguntou a voz infantil, vinda do boneco.

- Exatamente. A hora que ele sair do treino, eu vou ir lá falar com ele. Não pode passar de hoje, eu preciso descobrir a fraqueza de Yoh Asakura.- A voz feminina desapareceu nas sombras, assim como da outra vez.

Yoh foi liberado do treino mais cedo naquele dia. O avô havia pedido que ele fosse até a cidade, fazer as compras da semana. Como Yoh havia se portado bem naquele dia, havia dado dinheiro extra para que o garoto fosse tomar um sorvete. Yoh parecia extremamente animado com a idéia, e ia caminhando distraidamente na direção da cidade, tão distraidamente que não percebeu quando uma garota vinha vindo caminhando em sua direção. Claro que os dois se chocaram e caíram sentados no chão.

- Ai...-Yoh murmurou passando uma das mãos levemente sobre a cabeça. Mas ergueu-se rapidamente ao notar que havia derrubado uma garota e estendeu-lhe uma das mãos.- Você está bem? Não se machucou? – Perguntou com preocupação, olhando para ela.- Ahn? Marion? – Olhou melhor para a garota.

- Eu estou bem, e não me machuquei.- Segurou a mão dele para se levantar e bateu o pó da roupa, agachando-se para pegar Chuck logo em seguida.- Mas não é que voltamos a nos encontrar, Asakura? – Olhou para Yoh daquele modo vazio. Ele sorriu.

- Eu fico muito feliz por isso, Marion!- Ele disse sorridente. – Eu sinto muito por ter te atropelado. É que eu estava tão feliz indo fazer compras na cidade, que eu nem reparei que você vinha vindo.- Olhou para ela de modo sereno. – Pode me chamar só de Yoh. Não é necessário que me trate com formalidade!

- Uhn... tanto faz.- Bateu o pó da própria roupa e depois o pó do boneco.- Você disse que está indo para a cidade, Yoh? – Marion perguntou sem prender muita atenção em Yoh. Estava mais concentrada em limpar Chuck.

- Sim! – O garoto respondeu com animação evidente no olhar. – Você não gostaria de me acompanhar, Marion? Eu só vou fazer algumas compras que o vovô me pediu, eu não demoro! E o vovô me deu um dinheiro extra, nós podemos passar na sorveteria! –Abriu um largo sorriso para ela.

"_Esse garoto...por que ele parece tão animado assim?"_ – Pensou mordendo o lábio inferior com certa força. Viu Chuck erguer o olhar para si brevemente e apenas deu um longo suspiro, passando uma das mãos pela cabeça do boneco.- Eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer mesmo. – Encolheu os ombros.

- Então vamos! – Yoh pegou uma das mãos dela e foi caminhando na direção da cidade.

"_O que ele está fazendo?"_ – Ela pensava internamente, olhando para a própria mão, sendo segura pela de Yoh. – _"Por que é que ele me trata tão bem? Eu sou só uma desconhecida..."_ – Deu um longo suspiro e foi seguindo com ele, porém, sem soltar-lhe a mão.

Os dois seguiram juntos para a cidade. Yoh passou primeiramente no mercado e pediu que Marion lhe ajudasse com as compras. Pegaram tudo o que havia na lista que o avô havia lhe passado. Foi Marion quem escolheu as frutas e os legumes, visto que Yoh não servia para tal.

- Esses aqui e esses aqui são os melhores, vê? – A garota mostrava com calma para Yoh enquanto escolhia os legumes e as frutas.

- Uhn... entendi! Muito obrigado pela ajuda, Marion! – Yoh respondeu com um doce sorriso e foram juntos pagar as compras. O vendedor ficou a olhar para Yoh com uma birra imensa que o garoto pareceu não perceber. Apenas pagou as compras e saiu caminhando dali com Marion tranqüilamente.

- Não precisa me agradecer, eu apenas te mostrei algo simples.- Virou o rosto para o lado, abraçando firmemente o boneco que tinha nos braços.

- Mas era algo que eu não conseguiria fazer sozinho! Vovô brigaria comigo se eu levasse as coisas erradas.- Coçou a cabeça levemente e deu um risinho, enquanto caminhava com ela na direção da sorveteria.

- Você é um panaca. – Disse a olhá-lo de canto e foi caminhando um pouco na frente. Yoh pediu os sorvetes para a garota do balcão e saiu tomando o picolé ao lado de Marion.

- Sempre me dizem isso, já estou acostumado. – Yoh disse dentre um sorrisinho bobo enquanto comia o sorvete com calma. – Você mora aqui perto, Marion? – Perguntou olhando para a garota.

- Moro além das montanhas, por que quer saber? – Olhou para Yoh com aqueles olhos desconfiados. Ele riu.

- Eu apenas tive curiosidade de saber. – Encolheu os ombros caminhando tranqüilamente, mas parou, sentando-se num pequeno morro, já longe dos limites da cidade. Era um lugar onde gostava de ficar com Hao para olhar o céu.

- Que lugar é esse? – Perguntou olhando em volta, os olhos logo percorreram o céu, observando as nuvens que se desenhavam ali.

- Você consegue ver a forma das nuvens, Marion? Eu adoro vir aqui com o Hao para olhar as nuvens. – Abriu um sorrisinho e deitou-se ali, puxando-a para deitar-se ao seu lado.

- Ver a forma das nuvens? – Ela perguntou olhando para ele, e abraçou-se firmemente ao pequeno boneco, que apenas os observava em silêncio.

- Sim, olha só. – Apontou para uma nuvem em forma de elefante.- Aquela ali se parece com um elefante, vê? – Disse com um largo sorriso.

- É mesmo...- Murmurou baixinho olhando na direção que ele havia apontado. – E aquela ali se parece com um cachorro. – Apontou uma outra nuvem para Yoh.

- É verdade! Viu como você pegou o jeito? – Abriu um sorriso dócil para ela e ficou a olha-la daquele modo tranqüilo. O olhar dela, inevitavelmente, se encontrou com o dele.

Durante um longo tempo, o silêncio pairou sobre aquele local. Somente o canto dos pássaros podia ser ouvido ao longe, enquanto o céu se tingia de vermelho com o resplandecente pôr-do-sol. Yoh e Marion ficaram se olhando daquele modo, sem perceber ou ignorando totalmente o sol esconder-se atrás do horizonte. Yoh deixou esboçar-se um lindo sorriso nos lábios, que Marion não pôde deixar de admirar. Por que ele a olhava daquele modo tão carinhoso? Por que a tratava tão bem?

"_Ele é tão carinhoso comigo. Parece que não se importa com nada do que eu digo. Desde o primeiro dia em que nos vimos, ele sempre foi assim. Yoh Asakura... um garoto que adora coisas simples, como olhar o céu e tomar sorvete. Ele gosta da companhia das pessoas e, ao que parece, detesta lutar. É esse o sucessor da família Asakura? Mas é um garoto tão dócil... ele... me faz sentir bem."_ – Marion virou-se de lado, assim como o próprio Yoh. Os dois não disseram nada, cada qual ainda estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

"_Ela é sozinha. Ela precisa de alguém que possa dar atenção para ela. Ela se perdeu dentro da própria escuridão porque não tinha ninguém para salvá-la. Ela possui esses olhos de boneca porque não quer que ninguém se aproxime dela. Apesar disso eu sinto que ela precisa de mim. E eu vou ajudá-la."_ – Yoh sorriu para ela e afagou-lhe o rosto com cuidado. Devagar aproximou o rosto do dela e beijou-lhe a testa carinhosamente. Marion arregalou os olhos diante da demonstração de carinho de Yoh e afastou-se, sentando-se ali bruscamente.

- Já está ficando tarde e eu tenho que voltar para casa com as coisas do jantar.- Yoh disse a abrir um sorrisinho. – Você não gostaria de jantar lá em casa esta noite, Marion? Eu tenho certeza de que o vovô e a vovó não irão se importar!

- Você quer que eu jante na sua casa...? – Marion olhou para Yoh incrédula.

- É, por que? Tem algum problema nisso? Os seus pais não vão deixar? – Perguntou com inocência, se sentando ali e olhando para a garota.

- Os meus pais...- Ela apenas desviou o olhar quando ele disse isso.- Eu nem sei onde eles estão. – Encolheu os ombros, mas logo tornou o olhar para Yoh. – Acho que não tem problema. No lugar onde eu moro, não importa se eu chegar um pouco tarde. Pelo menos não esta noite.

- Ah, é? – Ele abriu um sorrisinho bobo olhando-a.- Eu sinto muito pelo seus pais, Marion...- Baixou o rosto por um momento, mas logo voltou a sorrir, olhando para ela.- Então está decidido! Você vai comigo jantar lá em casa! – E sem esperar uma resposta dela, Yoh ergueu-se e segurou sua mão.- Não tem problema nenhum, você pode levar o Chuck também! – Disse ao notar que ela estava apreensiva.

- Mas só desta vez.- Ela disse baixinho e foram seguindo juntos, para a casa dos Asakura.

**X**

Todos ficaram em silêncio quando viram um Yoh chegar das compras acompanhado de uma garota. Yoh acompanhado de uma garota! Quando Hao o ouviu chegar e sentiu aquele cheiro tão peculiar de rosas negras, se perguntou quem estaria ao lado do irmão. Foi Anna quem lhe disse que uma garota esquisita o estava acompanhando. Yoh havia procurado pela avó para pedir permissão para que Marion jantasse com eles. Disse que ela era uma amiga que ele havia conhecido há alguns dias e que havia reencontrado acidentalmente enquanto ia fazer as compras.

- Vovó disse que tudo bem, Marion! – Yoh disse sorridente, olhando para a garota, que apenas encolheu os ombros. – Venha comigo, eu quero te apresentar o Hao e a Anna antes do jantar!- Puxou-a pela mão até a sala, onde Hao e Anna estavam sentados. Os dois pareciam estar entretidos jogando xadrez.

- Xeque.- Hao disse a ajeitar os óculos escuros, abrindo um sorrisinho de vitória certa.

- Mate.- Anna abriu um sorriso vitorioso, olhando para Hao.

- O quê?! Mas eu fiz uma jogada perfeita! – Hao exclamou. – Você me disse a localização das peças, como pode ter sido xeque-mate?

- Você se esqueceu do meu cavalo. Ele estava posicionado para te dar xeque-mate se você tentasse fazer algo desse gênero. – Cruzou os braços olhando para ele.

- Hmph! Que seja. – Virou o rosto para o lado, inconformado com a derrota.

- Você não sabe perder, Hao. – Anna disse com tranqüilidade.

- É você quem não me deu a localização exata das peças! – Hao contestou.

- Ahn... Hao... Anna...- Yoh tentou intervir.

- Você acha mesmo que eu preciso mentir para você pra ganhar em uma partida de xadrez, Hao? – Anna perguntou, encarando-o de modo cortante.

- Acho! – Hao respondeu.

- Hao...- Yoh chamou pelo irmão mais uma vez.

- Você é um idiota, Hao! – E recebeu um forte tapa de Anna.

- Ai! Por que me bateu?! – O garoto parecia inconformado, agora com a derrota e com o tapa recebido como prêmio de consolação.

- HAO! - Yoh gritou o nome do irmão a plenos pulmões, e Anna e Hao se viraram para ele.

- O que foi, Yoh? Não precisa gritar que eu não sou surdo! Muito menos a Anna. – Respondeu pelos dois e cruzou os braços.

- É que eu queria apresentar uma amiga minha, mas você tava distraído demais com a partida de xadrez! – Yoh mostrou a língua para o irmão.

- Ahn? Uma amiga? É aquela que você me disse que veio acompanhando ele, Anna? – Hao perguntou para a garota, que afirmou para ele.

- O nome dela é Marion, e ela vai ficar pra jantar com a gente esta noite! – Yoh disse sorridente e puxou Marion pela mão, para que se aproximasse. Anna olhou-a de cima abaixo e apenas apoiou o queixo sobre uma das mãos encolhendo os ombros.

- Então o Yoh mal terminou o noivado com a Anna e já está partindo pra outra, ahn?! – Hao abriu um sorrisinho maldoso para o irmão, que corou sutilmente com o comentário.

- N-não é nada disso que você está pensando! N-nós somos apenas amigos! – Yoh tentou se justificar, o que só piorou sua situação perante o irmão que possuía.

- Uhnnnnnnnnnn. – Hao abriu mais aquele sorrisinho. – O Yoh está vermelho, Anna? Eu sinto que meu irmãozinho ficou muito sem graça!

- Vermelho? Ele está é roxo de vergonha. – Anna olhou para Yoh por um instante, e o garoto escondeu o rosto sobre as mãos.- E não é só ele. – Lançou um olhar na direção de Marion, a garota também estava corada.

- Então teremos um novo casal na família Asakura? E eu achei que seriamos priorizados. – Hao abriu um sorrisinho para Anna, que apenas encolheu os ombros.

- Eu não sei do que vocês estão falando. – Disse uma Marion muito sem graça.

- Nada demais! – Yoh lançou um olhar nervoso na direção do irmão, que apenas riu da situação em que havia colocado o gêmeo mais novo.- Não ria, nii-san! – Yoh parecia ficar cada vez mais encabulado a cada ação que o irmão fazia, mas logo os quatro foram chamados para a mesa do jantar.

Quando todos estavam sentados à mesa, fizeram a oração como era de costume na família. Marion apenas ficou em silêncio observando tudo aquilo. Chuck estava repousado em seu colo, e quando todos começaram a comer, ela esperou que todos se servissem e o fez por último. O jantar seguiu entre conversas paralelas que as pessoas presentes na casa tinham. Anna, Kino e Yohmei conversavam sobre a infantilidade dos gêmeos que discutiam sobre quem deveria ficar com o autógrafo de uma atriz famosa. A discussão logo mudou para ver quem deveria ficar com o último peixe frito, Hao e Yoh disputavam ele na mesa, mas foi Anna quem o pegou quando Hao venceu Yoh no Jan-Ken-Po. Isso gerou uma série de discussões na mesa que foi rapidamente apartada pela imposição de Kino. Ao fim do jantar, Tamao trouxe as sobremesas que Yoh e Hao as devoraram rapidamente.

- Pense bem antes de entrar para a família, estamos cercados por idiotas. – Anna lançou um olhar cortante para Hao e deu-lhe um beliscão, pedindo 'gentilmente' que o garoto tivesse modos na mesa.

- Eu...- Marion tentou dizer algo, mas foi impedida por Yoh, que lhe estendeu mais sobremesa com um largo sorriso. – Muito obrigada, mas eu tenho que ir, Yoh. Já está ficando tarde.

- Eu te acompanho até a sua casa então! – O garoto disse com um largo sorriso.

- Não, não é preciso. Tenho certeza de que alguém estará me esperando aqui perto. – Respondeu para o garoto, erguendo-se da mesa.

- Tem certeza? – Yoh perguntou para confirmar, não havia sentido firmeza na voz dela.

- Sim, não há com que se preocupar. – Ela afirmou, dessa vez com mais convicção. – Muito obrigada pelo jantar. – Fez uma breve reverência para Kino e Yohmei.

- Eu te acompanho até a porta então. – Yoh abriu um sorriso dócil, e foi acompanhando a garota até a porta.

- Boa sorte, Yoh! – Hao gritou quando Yoh e Marion já estavam próximos da porta e os dois coraram sutilmente.

- Eu sinto muito por isso. – Yoh disse quando já estavam ao lado de fora. – O meu nii-san é sempre assim, ele é muito brincalhão. – Baixou o rosto ainda corado.

-Tudo bem, eu não me importo...- Marion respondeu ainda corada. – Obrigada pelo jantar, Yoh. – Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso pela primeira vez. Yoh sorriu também, de modo mais aberto.

- Volte quando quiser, você será sempre bem vinda nesta casa! – Yoh abriu um largo sorriso para ela.

- Sim, eu vou voltar.- Deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso na bochecha e saiu caminhando dali com o boneco nos braços. Yoh ficou a olhá-la por um tempo, mas logo entrou na casa.

'Você gostou dele.' – O boneco comentou dentre um sorriso que lembrava uma cicatriz pela costura.

- Não diga bobagens, Chuck. Eu apenas estou fazendo o meu trabalho.- Marion disse de modo cortante.

- E está fazendo muito bem.- Uma voz veio das sombras. Os olhos cor de mel puderam ser rapidamente identificados por Marion.

- O que _você _está fazendo por aqui? – Perguntou, virando naquela direção. Os olhos semi-cerrados tentavam enxergar algo além daquele par de orbes com cor de mel sutil.

- Eu apenas vim ver como você estava fazendo o seu trabalho. Isso é jeito de falar com o seu jovem mestre? – O garoto finalmente saiu das sombras. Usava um gi completamente negro e carregava na mão direita uma lança maior que o próprio corpo.

- Eu só não esperava que _você_ viesse acompanhar tudo pessoalmente, Tao Ren. – A garota disse, cerrando os punhos com força.

- Você descobriu alguma coisa sobre ele, Marion? – Perguntou com calma, ignorando totalmente a ironia na voz da garota.

- Ainda não. Mas pretendo. Eu só preciso de um pouco mais de tempo. – A garota ficou a olhar para ele.

- Tudo bem, você tem razão. É necessário tempo para se ganhar a confiança de alguém, não é mesmo? Só não se apegue demais aos Asakura, Marion. Eu estarei sempre te observando...- O garoto de olhos cor de mel a quem ela tinha chamado de Tao Ren foi dando passos para trás na direção em que havia vindo e desapareceu nas sombras.

'Você não o suporta... por que não some daquela casa, Mari?' – O boneco perguntou olhando-a.

- Você sabe melhor do que eu que não posso sair de lá. – Deu um longo suspiro e saiu caminhando dali, desaparecendo na penumbra da noite.

**Notas da Autora:**

Está aqui o capítulo 8 e mais cedo do que eu esperava! Achei que só ia postar essa fic quinzenalmente, mas talvez eu consiga posta-la semanalmente. Isso depende de reviews, porque não custa nada deixar um, certo?

Enfim, obrigada pelos reviews do último capítulo e também pelas favoritagens que essa fic recebeu :3

Prometo não abandonar mais essa fic, mesmo porque, estou com ótimas idéias sobre o que venha a acontecer.

Btw, até o próximo capítulo!


	9. O último dia de paz

**Algumas coisas importantes a saber:**

Essa Fic é um Universo Alternativo de Shaman King, então jamais aconteceria na história real.

- Travessão são as falas das personagens.

_Itálico entre "aspas"_ _são os pensamentos das personagens._

_Apenas itálico, é um fato passado contado por alguém._

**X** - Mudança de tempo ou lugar

Palavras entre 'vírgulas voadoras' são falas do Mr Hobbes aka Chuck.

**Nota:** Shaman King não me pertence, mas sim ao seu glorioso criador, Hiroyuki Takei. Eu sou apenas uma mera fã que adora brincar com seus personagens /mal.

**Termos utilizados:**

Nii-san: Irmão mais velho.

Oyasumi: Boa noite.

**Capítulo 9 – O último dia de paz.**

Aquele mês se passaria rapidamente. Anna saía todos os dias pela manhã para treinar Hao e só voltava no fim da tarde. Havia pegado pesado nos treinos com ele e apenas no último dia deixou que ele descansasse. Yoh também tinha dado duro nos treinos com o avô. Yohmei não dava folga para o gêmeo mais novo, visto que, se o fizesse, Yoh não treinaria com dedicação.

Durante aquele mês, Yoh e Marion haviam se aproximado bastante. Os dois se viam com freqüência e Marion sempre aparecia na casa dos Asakura, fosse para jantar ou para fazer uma visita para a família. Kino e Yohmei sempre a recebiam muito bem, mas ela nunca escapava das gracinhas de Hao ou de um olhar cortante de Anna. Algo dizia para Anna que aquela garota não era boa coisa.

- Por que você acha isso, Anna? – Hao perguntou para a garota, enquanto vestia uma blusa de frio. Estava usando uma blusa laranja com o desenho de uma estrela vermelha no centro. Usava uma calça verde com manchas também verdes, mas pouco mais escuras, e os tênis eram um par de all stars vermelhos que ele teimava em usar, mesmo depois de tantos anos.

- Eu não sei direito, Hao. Mas aquela garota não me convence. – A loirinha disse a apoiar-se no umbral da porta, de braços cruzados. Estava usando um vestido negro e por cima deste um pesado casaco, pelo frio que fazia lá fora.

- Ela só é um pouco quieta, mas não vejo nada de mal nisso.- O garoto pegou um par de óculos com lentes laranja e colocou-os.- Que acha?

- Prefiro os vermelhos.- Foi caminhando na direção dele e trocou os óculos do garoto.- Eu acho que tem alguma coisa muito estranha nessa personalidade dela, Hao. Existe algo que ela está escondendo de nós e eu _vou_ descobrir o que é.

- Se você diz...- O garoto encolheu os ombros. – Você acha melhor ela não nos acompanhar esta noite?

- Não, deixe que ela vá. Eu preciso descobrir mais a seu respeito. Quero ver como ela se porta em um lugar diferente.

- Eu só não quero que o Yoh acabe se machucando por causa dela, entendeu? – Hao disse com serenidade.

- Então somos dois.- Anna olhou na direção de Hao por alguns instantes, mas acabou por dar um longo suspiro.

- Vocês dois já estão prontos? Nii-san? Anna? – Yoh perguntou da escada.

- Nós já estamos descendo, Yoh. – Hao respondeu para o irmão, mas Anna lhe segurou pelo pulso antes que passasse da porta.- O que foi?

- Não quero que conte ao Yoh sobre a nossa conversa aqui, entendido? – Anna olhou para ele com seriedade. Hao apenas encolheu os ombros.

- Não precisa nem pedir. Eu não vou contar a ele, Anna.- Deu-lhe um selinho leve e foi descendo as escadas com calma, acompanhado da garota.

- Puxa, achei que vocês não viriam nunca! – Yoh colocou as mãos por trás da cabecinha e deu um risinho. O garoto estava vestindo uma blusa azul e os fones de ouvidos estavam devidamente repousados em seus ombros. Usava uma calça branca com poucos detalhes e um tênis mais confortável que o do irmão.

- É que eu estava indeciso quanto à roupa. Por isso a Anna foi me ajudar.- Hao abriu um sorrisinho ajeitando os óculos.

- Eu acho melhor nós irmos antes que fique tarde, Yoh. – Disse Marion. A garota estava usando um vestido negro, assim como Anna. Mas este continha babados e rendas, coisas que Anna não usaria nem em seu leito de morte.

- Ela tem razão, Yoh. – A voz de Kino veio da entrada da casa. – Vamos indo, crianças.

Era início de inverno em Aomori e os primeiros flocos de neve já começavam a cobrir as entradas das casas. Um parque de diversões havia chegado na cidade e, com muita insistência, Hao e Yoh haviam convencido toda a família a levá-los até lá. Era o último dia antes que o torneio se iniciasse e por isso todos concordaram, apesar de Kino não ter gostado muito da idéia. Marion havia sido convidada por Yoh com o consentimento dos avós. Eles, é claro, haviam adorado a idéia. Gostavam da idéia de o neto mais novo estar fazendo amizade com alguém, já que ele era tão tímido. Completamente o oposto de Hao que era extrovertido, e apesar de personalidades tão diferentes, ambos eram sozinhos.

- Olha, Marion, está nevando! – Yoh apontou a neve bobamente e juntou as mãozinhas, deixando que um floco de neve repousar entre elas suavemente.

- Isso indica que logo virá uma tempestade. Olhe como o vento está instável. – A garota respondeu, olhando para o céu.

- Então é melhor nos apressarmos em andar nos brinquedos. – Hao disse para todos.

- Brinquedos! – Yoh disse animadamente e puxou Marion pela mão.

Naquela noite todos se divertiriam bastante. Anna, Hao, Marion e Yoh andavam sempre juntos. Hao de mãos dadas com Anna e Yoh de mãos dadas com Marion. Haviam andado em todo o tipo de brinquedo. Desde o carrossel – no qual Yoh insistiu em ir – até a roda gigante. Hao e Yoh haviam brincado de tiro ao alvo, onde cada um conseguiu ganhar algo diferente. Hao havia ganhado um urso polar de pelúcia enorme para Anna, era o prêmio máximo; já Yoh, um globo de neve para Marion. A garota ficara encantada quando balançou o globo e viu a neve cair em volta da pequena casinha que havia dentro do mesmo. Depois de tanto se divertirem, voltaram para casa. Já era tarde da noite e a neve já começava a cair com mais força quando finalmente chegaram.

- Está nevando muito forte. – Hao comentou quando chegaram em casa.

- Tem razão.- Yoh disse a coçar levemente a cabeça.- Você mora longe, não é Marion?

- Já te disse que moro além das montanhas.- A garota respondeu, abraçando-se firmemente ao boneco que sempre lhe acompanhava.

- Então é melhor que fique por aqui esta noite, menina. – Kino falou com calma.

- Mas eu preciso voltar pra casa...-A garota desviou brevemente o olhar.- Além disso, não quero causar problemas para vocês.

- Oras, você pode avisar que está aqui e voltar logo pela manhã! Você mesma me disse que não tinha problema se demorasse pra voltar uma noite ou outra, Marion. – Yoh olhou para a garota com biquinho.

- Então está decidido.- Kino disse, apoiando-se na bengala. – É melhor todos vocês irem para os quartos. Yoh, mostre um dos quartos de hóspedes para Marion.

- Pode deixar, vovó! – Yoh respondeu sorridente e pegou na mão dela, para que subissem.

Anna apenas deu um longo suspiro ao ver Yoh subir com Marion e abraçou o urso firmemente. Hao apoiou ambas as mãos sobre o ombro dela e a garota apenas olhou-o de canto.

- Algum problema, Anna? – Kino perguntou para a pupila, erguendo o rosto na direção dela.

- Não, vovó. Estou apenas cansada. – Respondeu com certo pesar. – Vamos subindo, Hao.

- Claro...-O garoto despediu-se da avó e foi subindo com Anna, pois iria acompanhá-la até o quarto. – Você está incomodada. – Hao disse a entrar no quarto com ela e encostou a porta.

- É apenas impressão sua, Hao. É melhor que vá dormir logo.- Respondeu rapidamente, deixando o urso de pelúcia ali ao lado. Parecia que sempre tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

- É por causa da Marion, não é? – Hao insistiu. – Você está incomodada porque ela está aqui. Acha que ela vai fazer algo de ruim com o Yoh?

- Eu não sei ao certo e nem posso confirmar nada ainda. Mas, como eu já te disse, algo nela não me agrada.- A garota tirou o casaco, pegando uma roupa para dormir. – Agora é melhor que você vá se deitar, Hao.- Virou-se de costas para ele e fechou os olhos.

- Se ela fizer algo a ele, _nós_ estaremos lá para protege-lo, Anna. – O garoto respondeu com tranqüilidade, Anna apenas concordou. – E ela também não fará nada com você, porque _eu_ não vou deixar.- Os braços dele envolveram a cintura de Anna em um abraço carinhoso, sem malícia. Ela arregalou ligeiramente os olhos e sentiu o coração acelerar a medida que o rosto tomava uma coloração mais rubra.

- Obrigada, Hao...- Anna murmurou bem baixinho para o garoto e pousou as mãos sobre as dele.

- Não precisa me agradecer.- Ele respondeu com calma e apoiou a testa sobre seu ombro.- Vai dar tudo certo, Anna.

- Vai sim...- Anna disse com um ar distante. Hao sorriu.

- É melhor você ir dormir agora. Eu também vou ir. – Afastou-se dela, virando-se de costas.- Qualquer coisa pode me chamar, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem...- Deu um longo suspiro. Não o acompanhou até a porta. Apenas ficou a olhar na direção do céu e quando ouviu esta se fechar pelo lado de fora, cruzou os braços apertando-os com força.- Eu vou descobrir quem você é, Marion. Custe o que custar.

**X**

- O quarto de hóspedes é este aqui, Marion. – Yoh respondeu sorridente, mostrando-lhe o quarto. Já estava tudo arrumado, até parecia que já esperavam visitas. – O meu quarto é o segundo da direita, se precisar de qualquer coisa durante a noite, pode aparecer por lá! – Deu um riso, coçando levemente a cabeça.

- Não precisa se preocupar tanto assim comigo.- A garota disse a abraçar Chuck firmemente, mas agachou-se para deixá-lo sobre o futon, junto com o globo de neve, o qual balançou mais uma vez, antes de colocar ao lado do boneco.

- Oras, não fale assim.- Yoh encolheu os ombros e abriu um pequeno sorriso, aproximando-se dela devagar.- Você devia dar mais valor a si mesma, Marion. Você é uma garota tão especial. – Disse com calma, olhando para ela com aquele olhar sereno.

- Por que você me trata tão bem, Yoh? – Virou-se na direção dele. – Você nem sabe quem eu sou e me traz pra sua casa como se fosse uma pessoa da família. Me trata bem e até me deu um presente! Por que me trata assim, Yoh? Se eu nunca te dei nada...-Desviou o olhar, cruzando os braços.

- Não me importa quem você é ou quem você foi.- Yoh abriu mais aquele sorriso e foi se aproximando dela, pousando uma das mãos suavemente sobre o rosto da garota. – Eu quero te ajudar, porque eu sei que está sozinha, Marion. – Yoh disse com calma, olhando-a, agora, nos olhos.

- Porque eu estou sozinha...? – A garota arregalou os olhos ligeiramente e ficou a olhar para ele. Por um instante, Yoh pôde enxergar o brilho no fundo daqueles olhos de boneca. – Você não pode estar falando sério, Yoh. – Marion desviou o olhar. – Eu não mereço ter alguém como você do meu lado.- Fechou os olhos suspirando pesadamente e pousou uma das mãos sobre a dele.- Eu mereço ficar sozinha. _Sempre_ sozinha. – Uma lágrima solitária lhe correu pelo rosto.

- Ninguém foi feito para ficar sozinho, Marion. – Yoh abriu um sorriso dócil para ela e limpou-lhe a lágrima com carinho.- Você não vê o Hao e a Anna? Os dois também eram muito sozinhos, mas quando um encontrou o outro, essa solidão deixou de existir. Por mais que a Anna se mostre fria com todos, o Hao entende como ela gosta dele. Se ela não gostasse dele, com certeza não pegaria tão pesado nos treinos para que ele se tornasse um bom samurai. Ela quer que o Hao ganhe o torneio de amanhã a qualquer custo, Mari. Porque eles querem ficar juntos. Eles acreditam que podem ficar juntos. Isso é _amor._ – Yoh disse com simplicidade. Tamanha simplicidade fez Marion estremecer. A garota apenas ficou a olhá-lo e sentiu os olhos marejarem em lágrimas. Lágrimas que ela insistia em segurar.

- Amor...? – Ela murmurou baixinho e fechou os olhos. As lágrimas agora começavam a rolar pelo seu rosto, numa tentativa desesperada de tentarem sair daqueles olhos. Daqueles olhos que já não choravam há tanto tempo.

- Amor. – Yoh repetiu, limpando-lhe as lágrimas com cuidado. - É uma coisa extraordinária, não há como explicar. Amar é apenas...-Yoh ficou em silêncio por um tempo, como se pensasse na palavra certa para expressar aquele sentimento. - ... uma sensação. – Sorriu para ela.

- Eu não mereço isso, Yoh... eu sou... - O garoto impediu-a de continuar falando, recostando os lábios sobre o dela. Marion arregalou os olhos e apertou ambas as mãos contra o peito de Yoh. Aos poucos os olhos foram se fechando e os lábios se entreabriram, iniciando um beijo suave.

Aquela sensação... não sabiam como explicar. Era algo que os fazia sentir bem. Era como Yoh havia dito. _"Amar é apenas uma sensação."_ E que sensação boa... aquele beijo parecia apenas o início de tudo. Marion e Yoh teimaram em se afastar, mas foram vencidos pela falta de ar. Yoh abriu um doce sorriso para ela e afagou-lhe os cabelos levemente, apoiando a cabeça dela sobre o próprio peito.

- Você me deu a coisa mais importante que alguém poderia dar. – Yoh disse com calma, sem afastar-se dela. O silêncio dela, foi sinal para que prosseguisse. – Você me deu a _luz._

- A luz...? – Ela arregalou os olhos e ergueu o rostinho para ele.- Mas eu...

- Você é especial para mim, Marion. E é isso o que realmente importa.- Yoh sorriu docemente para ela e afastou-se devagar. - Oyasumi, Marion-chan. – Disse de modo carinhoso para a garota. Ela, por sua vez, abaixou a cabeça. – Durma bem.- Yoh foi caminhando na direção da porta.

- Oyasumi, Yoh-kun.- Respondeu quando ele já estava próximo da porta e o garoto apenas sorriu, acenando e saindo dali.

'Isso não fazia parte dos seus planos, fazia Marion?' – O boneco perguntou, sentando-se ali no futon.

- Não era pra ter acontecido, Chuck...- Murmurou baixinho e caiu de joelhos no chão.- Mas eu não posso fazer isso com ele. Não posso matar o Yoh...

'E o que vai fazer então? Você sabe que ele está com _aquilo._' - O boneco ergueu o olhar para ela, com certo pesar.

- _Aquilo_ não é mais importante do que a vida _dele._ – Concluiu por fim.

'Se você diz. Eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado, Mari.' – O boneco abriu um sorriso que se assemelhava à uma cicatriz.

- Obrigada, Chuck. – Abraçou-se firmemente ao boneco e deitou-se ali para dormir com ele.

"_Então é isso..."_ – Apoiou-se na parede no instante em que percebeu que Marion havia parado de falar. Mas com quem ela estaria falando se ouviu apenas a voz dela? Será que era daqueles malucos que falavam sozinhos? Preferiu esquecer isso e foi caminhando na direção do próprio quarto para ir dormir também.

**X**

- Parece que teremos um desfecho bem interessante pra essa história, não é? – A voz de uma garota soou ao lado do garoto que estava de pé no telhado, olhando na direção da janela.

- Talvez. Mas é uma pena que ela tenha escolhido ficar com eles. – O garoto cruzou os braços, sem tirar os olhos daquela janela.

- Ora, Ren... por acaso está bravo porque a Marion escolheu o Yoh? – A jovem de cabelos verdes escondeu o rosto atrás de um leque e ficou a olhar na direção da garota menor.

- Isso não tem nada a ver, Jun. Eu só achava que ela tinha mais consciência para escolher o lado vencedor.- Bufou virando o rosto para o lado.

- Que graciiinha! O meu irmãozinho está enciumado! – Jun agarrou Ren e suspendeu-o do chão, apertando-o num forte abraço.

- Ei! Eu já disse que não tem nada a ver, Jun! Me coloca no chão! No chão! – O garoto disse, debatendo-se.

- Acho melhor irmos indo, Jun. – Uma voz soou mais distante, dentro das sombras.

- Tudo bem. – A garota respondeu com seriedade. Ela parecia ser mais velha do que Ren. Era alta e vestia um kimono completamente negro. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque e os olhos verdes cintilavam como duas esmeraldas. – Você vem conosco, irmãozinho? – Perguntou para o garoto.

- Eu não perderia a oportunidade de ver o papai zangado porque as coisas saíram dos planos dele. – Abriu um sorrisinho olhando na direção de Jun.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo, Ren. – Deu um risinho abafado e os dois foram caminhando dali, desaparecendo na penumbra da noite.

**X**

- O que vocês estão me dizendo?! – O homem bateu uma das mãos contra o trono com certa força, e isso fez com que a sala inteira tremesse. – Como aquela garotinha ousou a me trair deste jeito?! Depois de tudo o que fiz por ela...

- Não se preocupe com isso, papai. Eu e o Ren fizemos descobertas bem interessantes, não é, irmãozinho? – Jun abriu um sorrisinho para Ren e começou a se abanar com o leque lentamente.

- Pelo que parece, haverá um torneio realizado pela família Asakura, para definir quem será o novo sucessor da família. – Ren começou a dizer, sem tirar os olhos daquele homem enorme, coberto pelas sombras. – Parece que todos os praticantes do dojo irão participar, e isso inclui os dois gêmeos da família: Hao e Yoh Asakura.

- Mas esse tal de Hao, ele é cego. – Jun disse com calma. – Então acho que não deve passar nem da primeira fase do torneio. – Deu um risinho olhando para o pai.

- Não se deve subestimar um descendente dos Asakura. – Coçou levemente o queixo, olhando para os filhos.

- E o que faremos a respeito? – Ren perguntou olhando para o pai. Nunca o olhava como olhava para Jun. Era sempre de um modo frio, como se quisesse matá-lo.

- Vocês dois farão uma visitinha para os gêmeos neste torneio. – O homem abriu um sorrisinho, olhando para os filhos. – Vou deixar que levem alguns homens com vocês. Já está na hora de a família Asakura e a família Tao acertarem as contas pendentes. – Disse dentre uma risada histérica que Ren, não fazendo muita questão de ouvir, ignorou e virou-se para caminhar dali.

- Espere por mim, irmãozinho! – Jun fez uma breve reverência para o pai e foi seguindo o irmão em passos rápidos. – Por que você não disse nada sobre o que viu da Marion e do Yoh? Você só contou que os viu juntos no parque, mas...

- Ele não precisa saber disso. – O garoto disse de maneira cortante e foi caminhando dali em passos rápidos.

- Você ainda tem muito ódio dele, não é? – Jun perguntou com doçura, e o irmão parou, virando-se para ela.

- Eu vou matá-lo depois de exterminar aquela família de patetas, Jun. Escreva o que eu te digo. – Cerrou os punhos com força, olhando para ela daquele modo assassino. Jun sorriu.

- Você não disse nada porque queria proteger a Marion do papai. – Abriu mais aquele sorrisinho e afagou o rosto do irmão levemente. – Você vai se tornar um grande homem um dia, Ren. Eu tenho certeza.

- Hmph! – O garoto apenas virou-se de costas para ela e foi caminhando dali em passos pesados. Havia ficado sem jeito pelo comentário da irmã e estar corado daquele modo era apenas uma das provas disso. – É bom você não se atrasar amanhã quando tivermos que visitar os Asakura, ou eu vou fazer isso sozinho! – Ele disse quando já estava próximo do fim do corredor.

- Pode deixar! – Jun respondeu para o irmão, acenando. Viu-o bater a porta do quarto com certa força. – Algum dia alguém irá lhe mostrar que a vingança não vale de nada, meu irmãozinho. – Jun deu um longo suspiro e fechou os olhos. – Eu tenho certeza que, algum dia, alguém nos livrará da ira do papai...

**Notas da Autora:**

Mais um capítulo da Light in Darkness, onde finalmente o Yoh consegue ser feliz xD

Eu sei, a fic é HaoxAnna. Mas me encheram tanto com isso, que decidi fazer o Yoh com a Marion. Eu acho que eles formam um casal bonitinho, btw.

Esse capítulo tem maior aparição do Ren e da Jun. Eles serão importantes daqui pra frente.

O próximo capítulo será focado em lutas, acho que será mais divertido que esse.

Enfim.

Deixem reviews e até o próximo capítulo!


	10. Torneio

**Algumas coisas importantes a saber:**

Essa Fic é um Universo Alternativo de Shaman King, então jamais aconteceria na história real.

- Travessão são as falas das personagens.

_Itálico entre "aspas"_ _são os pensamentos das personagens._

_Apenas itálico, é um fato passado contado por alguém._

**X** - Mudança de tempo ou lugar

Palavras entre 'vírgulas voadoras' são falas do Mr Hobbes aka Chuck.

**Nota:** Shaman King não me pertence, mas sim ao seu glorioso criador, Hiroyuki Takei. Eu sou apenas uma mera fã que adora brincar com seus personagens /mal.

**Termos utilizados:**

Haori: Parte de cima do kimono de homens.

Dojo: Local de treinamento.

Nii-san: Irmão mais velho.

Shinai: Espada usada em treinamento.

Hajime: Começar / Comecem.

**Capítulo 10 – Torneio.**

A manhã seguinte chegou rápido na casa dos Asakura. Todos estavam se preparando para a cerimônia de iniciação do torneio que começaria naquela manhã. Marion estava ajudando Yoh a se vestir, enquanto Anna ajudava Hao. Os avós dos gêmeos preparavam tudo no dojo e Mikihisa e Keiko os aguardavam no andar debaixo.

- Tem certeza disso, Anna? – Hao perguntou enquanto se mantinha parado, para ela ajudar-lhe a vestir o haori.

- Sim, ela é uma espiã. Mas pelo que eu entendi, ela está mesmo gostando do Yoh. Mesmo assim, eu não acho que seja certo deixa-la tão perto dele. – Anna comentou, enquanto terminava de ajeitá-lo.

- Entendo. Nós ficaremos atentos a qualquer coisa que acontecer. Não acha melhor falar para a vovó? – Perguntou afastando-se um bocado, e terminou ele próprio de ajeitar-se.

- Eu acho melhor não. Estão todos preocupados com o torneio, e eu só te disse porque você insistiu muito. – Olhou-o de maneira cortante. Hao sorriu.

- É que você estava muito estranha, não tinha como eu não notar. – O garoto amarrou os cabelos com um elástico e passou uma faixa em volta da testa, a qual amarrou com certa força.

- Vocês já estão prontos? – Yoh apareceu na porta com um sorriso típico.

- Sim, sim. É melhor descermos antes que mamãe comece a nos chamar. – Hao e Yoh foram seguindo na frente, mas o mais novo parou ao notar as duas garotas paradas à porta do quarto de Hao.

- Vocês duas não vêm? – O garoto perguntou abrindo um largo sorriso.

- Nós já estamos descendo. – Anna respondeu com tranqüilidade e passou na frente de Marion, seguindo os gêmeos. Marion, por sua vez, ficou parada olhando para o chão.

"_Se o Yoh se machucar, por qualquer motivo, eu juro que vou te fazer conhecer o verdadeiro inferno."_ – Marion ficou a refletir sobre aquelas palavras que Anna havia falado e deu um longo suspiro.

'É melhor nós descermos Marion, estão te esperando.' – Ouviu o boneco dizer e apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, descendo em silêncio.

**X**

- Está tudo bem? – Yoh perguntou para Marion enquanto caminhavam para o dojo. Os dois estavam caminhando um pouco na frente, sendo seguidos um pouco mais atrás por Hao, Anna, Mikihisa e Keiko.

- Está sim, por quê? – Perguntou casualmente, sem olhar para o garoto. Fitava a neve no chão, carregando o pequeno boneco nos braços.

- É que você me parece meio distante, não sei. – Abriu um sorrisinho olhando-a.- Mas se você diz que está tudo bem, então deve estar! – Yoh disse para ela com calma e sorriu-lhe mais abertamente.

- Eles dois se dão muito bem, não acha, Anna? – Hao perguntou caminhando ao lado dela. Estavam de mãos dadas e caminhavam bem devagar, quase contando os passos.

- Talvez. – Respondeu indiferente. – Eu só acho que não devemos tirar os olhos dela, pelo menos não por enquanto. Eu não estou com um bom pressentimento sobre este torneio, Hao. Há algo estranho. – Comentou com o garoto que apenas sorriu.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Anna. – Ele respondeu com calma. Hao estava muito seguro de si quanto ao torneio. Sabia que era forte e os treinos que Anna havia lhe dado ajudariam muito. – Eu vou vencer o torneio como eu te prometi. – Sorriu mais abertamente para ela.

- Claro que vai. Você passou pelo meu treinamento especial. – Anna encolheu os ombros e continuou seguindo caminho com ele. Não demorou muito mais para que eles chegassem no dojo, e foram recebidos pelo próprio Yohmei, que já os aguardava.

- Vocês estão atrasados! – Yohmei disse a olhar para os gêmeos de maneira cortante. – Mas pelo menos já estão arrumados. O torneio irá começar em breve, então é bom já irem se preparando.

- Então vamos indo, Yoh. – Hao abriu um sorrisinho para ele e foi caminhando, mas Anna segurou-lhe pela mão.- O que foi? – Virou-se para ela.

- Se você perder eu não vou te perdoar, Hao. – A garota disse, desviando o olhar. Hao apenas sorriu.

- Eu não vou perder, não se preocupe. – Beijou-lhe a testa suavemente e foi caminhando.

- Boa sorte, Yoh. – Marion disse e abraçou-se bem ao boneco.

- Muito obrigado, Marion! – Yoh abriu um largo sorriso e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. – Nos vemos depois! – Foi correndo na direção do irmão. – Me espera, nii-san!

- Vocês podem vir comigo. – Kino disse com tranqüilidade e foi guiando todos para os bancos improvisados, onde os pais dos alunos estavam para assistir ao torneio.

**X**

- E então, quando vamos entrar em ação? – Jun perguntou, olhando para Ren.

- Ainda é muito cedo, por enquanto é melhor que apenas observemos o torneio. Acho que vai se interessante ver esse bando de idiotas lutando um pouco. – O garoto disse a abrir um sorrisinho maldoso.

-Se você diz. Vamos ver como é que esses gêmeos lutam. – Jun abriu um sorrisinho para ele e pegou o leque, começando a abanar-se levemente. Força do hábito, pois estavam em pleno inverno.

**X**

- Estão nervosos? – Hao e Yoh ouviriam uma voz vir atrás de si, enquanto se alongavam.

- Silver-kun! – Yoh soltou uma exclamação e abriu um largo sorriso para ele.

- Faz tempo que você não aparece por aqui, Hao. – O homem comentou e colocou uma das mãos na cintura, olhando-o. - Estão preparados para o torneio?

- Acontece que vovô achou melhor que eu não viesse treinar aqui. – Hao respondeu com calma, alongando um dos braços. – Não sei o molenga do meu irmão, mas eu estou preparado. – Abriu um sorrisinho maldoso para Yoh.

- Eu não sou molenga, nii-san! – Yoh respondeu e mostrou-lhe a língua. – Eu apenas não gosto de lutar, oras. É muito diferente de ser molenga!

- Vocês não mudaram nada. – Silver disse a abrir um sorrisinho para os gêmeos.

- Hehehe... - Yoh olhou para ele com um largo sorriso. – Mas o que está fazendo aqui, Silver-kun? Eu achei que estivesse viajando.

- Eu estava, mas... o seu avô me pediu para vir para cá ajuda-lo com o torneio. Ele pediu a mim, ao Kalim e aos outros veteranos que julgássemos as lutas de vocês. – Abriu um sorrisinho para Yoh.

- Então teremos direito a juizes também, é? – Hao comentou e encolheu os ombros. – Não importa, o Yoh vai apanhar de mim na frente de todos vocês. – Abriu mais uma vez um daqueles sorrisinhos maldosos para Yoh.

- Eu já te disse que não vou apanhar, nii-san! – O garoto respondeu. – Eu acho que quem vai apanhar aqui é você!

- Veremos, irmãozinho. Veremos. – Hao abriu um sorrisinho confiante para ele e logo ouviriam a voz do avô.

- Meus alunos e pais de alunos. – Yohmei começou.- Estamos aqui reunidos neste dia, para escolhermos o melhor aluno do dojo, aquele que se casará com a menina Anna e que também será o responsável por suceder a família Asakura em seu tradicional estilo samurai. Apenas os melhores alunos foram selecionados para isso, e eu espero que todos lutem de maneira honrada e justa. Que comece o torneio! – Yohmei estalou os dedos e naquele momento o gongo soou alto.

Os juízes se posicionaram ali e Silver ditou as regras para todos os participantes. Naquele torneio, todos usariam shinais, como se estivessem participando de um treino. Espadas de verdade não eram permitidas, visto que podiam machucar alguém. O torneio seguiu como Yohmei havia planejado. Um sorteio havia sido feito na presença de todos os participantes para que as chaves de combates fossem decididas. Havia muitos participantes por ser um dojo com muitos alunos. Hao e Yoh haviam caído em chaves diferentes e cada um deles prometeu chegar as finais para enfrentar o outro. A primeira luta seria de Yoh com um garoto que já estava no dojo já havia um tempo.

- Os dois, venham para o centro. – Silver ordenou e os dois foram seguindo para lá. Yoh parecia calmo apesar de ter que enfrentar um garoto mais velho. – Se cumprimentem. – E assim o fizeram. – Não será permitido nenhuma arma que não seja a shinai. A luta chegará ao fim se o oponente perder a arma, ficar inconsciente ou desistir. Serão feitos três combates por luta para determinar o vencedor. Cada vez que o oponente for atingido por um golpe, o outro ganhará um ponto que será marcado por nós, os juízes. Um golpe bem aplicado pode valer mais pontos que um golpe que apenas acertaria um braço ou uma perna. Isso quem decide são os juízes da mesa e eu, que julgarei a luta. Estas regras valem para todas as lutas e espero não ter que repeti-las. – Silver olhou na direção dos outros alunos que apenas observavam e assentiram com a cabeça. – Hajime! – Deu um passo para trás esperando que os dois começassem com a luta.

- Eu te desejo boa sorte! – Yoh abriu um largo sorriso para o seu oponente.

- É você quem vai precisar de sorte! Não pense que, só porque é o sucessor da família, pode me vencer! Eu vou ganhar de você e ficar com o seu lugar! – O rapaz foi partindo para cima de Yoh, e o garoto apenas sorriu.

No instante em que o garoto desferiu um golpe, Yoh apenas esquivou-se rapidamente. Era extremamente ágil, e o seu tamanho o favorecia para isso. Em um movimento ágil, ele apenas saltou e acertou um golpe no pescoço de seu adversário, que caiu inconsciente no chão. Um silêncio se fez em todo o dojo e todos ficaram olhando para Yoh de olhos arregalados. Hao apenas sorriu ao notar aquele silêncio.

- Yoh Asakura é o vencedor da primeira luta! – Silver declarou, quebrando todo aquele silêncio.

- Esse Yoh é mesmo muito bom, não acham? – Um comentário veio do meio dos alunos.

- Dizem que o irmão dele era tão bom quanto, mas ninguém sabe porque ele parou de treinar... - Outro comentário se fez.

- É mesmo, dizem até que ele deixou de ser o sucessor da família...

- Mas ele está no torneio, não está?

- Sim, ele será o próximo a lutar!

- Aposto que não é lá grande coisa!

- Ele vai lutar com o Ryu, não é?

- Vish, ele ta ferrado!

- Eu aposto no Ryu!

- Eu também!

- Pois eu aposto no Hao. – Yoh disse a abrir um largo sorriso. – Eu aposto toda a minha mesada no meu irmão!

- Estou vendo que alguém vai ter que trabalhar pra nos pagar! – Um dos garotos deu uma risada. Hao apenas se ergueu, causando um silêncio incômodo entre eles.

- Boa sorte, nii-san! – Yoh disse com um largo sorriso e Hao fez um sinal de positivo para ele, colocando os óculos escuros.

- Hao Asakura e Ryunosuke Umemiya, venham para o centro.- Silver ordenou, olhando para os dois competidores, em especial para Hao. – Er... não tem problema que ele lute com os óculos?

- Não há objeções quanto a isso nas regras do torneio. – Yohmei disse com calma. – Os óculos não são uma arma, apenas estão no rosto dele.

- Então tudo bem..-Silver coçou levemente a cabeça, olhando para os dois competidores. – Já sabem as regras? – Eles assentiram com a cabeça. – Então...Hajime!

- É melhor que você desista, pirralho. Você fica aí tentando bancar o bonzão e causando com esses óculos escuros, mas não passa de uma criança. Você nem tem tamanho pra me vencer... - Ryu disse, colocando a espada sobre o ombro.

- Quem ta tentando bancar o bonzão aqui é você. – Hao respondeu abrindo um sorrisinho sarcástico para ele. Ryu sentiu uma veia saltar pela testa.

-Eu vou fazer você engolir toda essa arrogância junto com os seus dentes, moleque! – Ryu foi correndo na direção de Hao para acertá-lo, mas o garoto esquivava-se facilmente dos golpes.

- É só isso...? – Hao falava em tom de provocação, sequer havia atacado ainda. – Para alguém que fala tanto, você não passa de um idiota. _Faça_ algo que me prove que você é esse valentão... ou está com medo de mim? – Abriu mais um daqueles sorrisinhos.

- Ora, seu...! – Ryu foi partindo para cima de Hao novamente e começou a desferir vários golpes na direção do garoto. Ele parecia não ter dificuldade nenhuma em se esquivar dos golpes, parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo tudo.

- O meu nii-san não tem jeito...- Yoh disse a coçar levemente a cabeça e abriu um sorrisinho.

- Nossa, se ele é tão bom assim, por que será que deixou o dojo? – Um dos alunos perguntou, mas Yoh não respondeu. Apenas ficou olhando a luta do irmão com tranqüilidade.

- Eu já me cansei disso. – Hao disse com calma e bloqueou o último ataque de Ryu, saltando para trás. – Me mostre algum golpe digno ou eu acabarei com essa luta. – Apontou a shinai na direção dele.

- Grr... moleque idiota! – Ryu partiu para cima dele com fúria, desferindo vários golpes na direção de Hao. O garoto, porém, esquivava-se de todos. – Pare de fugir! – Desferiu um golpe mais forte na direção de Hao e o garoto bloqueou.

- Fugir...? – Perguntou segurando a shinai firmemente. Ambos estavam no centro do dojo e as espadas ainda estavam cruzadas. – Você acha _mesmo_ que eu estou fugindo? Acha _mesmo_ que se eu quisesse, já não teria terminado com esta luta? – A cada pergunta feita, Hao dava um passo para frente. Ryu não era capaz de ver o seu olhar, mas aquele tom de voz o assustava.

- V-você está blefando, garoto! Você deixou o dojo há quatro anos atrás por um motivo que todos desconhecem, por que iria querer voltar agora?! – Ryu suava frio, mas não podia deixar transparecer que estava assustado com a atitude de Hao. Todos ficavam em silêncio, apenas observando a conversa dos dois atentamente.

- Eu tenho meus motivos para ter deixado o dojo. Eu tenho meus motivos para estar aqui agora. E nenhum deles interessa... para alguém como você! – No instante em que terminou de falar, Hao bateu a shinai na dele e Ryu afastou-se mais um passo, olhando fixamente para o garoto. Sem que Ryu pudesse reagir, Hao foi correndo agilmente na direção dele e saltou para acertar-lhe um golpe. No momento em que Ryu bloqueou o golpe, a shinai dele se partiu em dois pedaços de madeira inúteis e o rapaz caiu no chão, permanecendo ali, de olhos arregalados. Todos ficaram a olhar para Hao de olhos arregalados e o garoto apenas foi caminhando dali, deixando um Ryu estarrecido no chão.

- Hao Asakura é o vencedor desta luta! – Silver disse a olhar para o garoto, que já estava junto com os outros alunos.

- Nii-san, você lutou muito bem! – Yoh disse a abrir um largo sorriso para o irmão. – Só acho que pegou meio pesado com o Ryu, olha como ele ficou deprimido...- Yoh olhou na direção de Ryu, que havia sido levado dali por Kalim que tentava consola-lo.

- Ele mereceu. – Hao disse com calma e sentou-se ao lado do irmão, encolhendo os ombros.

- Eu ganhei um monte de dinheiro apostando em você! – Yoh disse com um largo sorriso.

- Então metade disso é meu, já que eu ganhei. – Hao encolheu os ombros e abriu um sorrisinho para ele.

- Mas isso não é justo! – Yoh disse com biquinho.

- Nada mais justo, oras. Afinal, fui eu quem ganhou a luta. Se eu não tivesse ganhado, você não teria todo esse dinheiro.

- Sim, mas...-Yoh tentou argumentar contra Hao.

- Nada de mas, eu vou ficar com a metade e ponto. – Hao disse daquele modo convincente e Yoh apenas abaixou a cabeça.

- C-como é que você venceu o Ryu com tanta facilidade assim? – Um dos garotos atreveu-se a perguntar para Hao.

- É mesmo! Você tava lutando de óculos escuros e tudo o mais! – Outro deles disse.

-Além disso, o Ryu é um dos lutadores mais temidos aqui do dojo! – Mais um garoto curioso disse.

- Eu apenas fiz o que sei fazer. Lutei e venci. - Hao respondeu daquele modo arrogante e ajeitou os óculos devagar.

- Ele é arrogante, né...? – Alguém cochichou baixinho, lá de trás.

- Deve ter sido um golpe de sorte...- Outro alguém cochichou.

- Querem testar para ver se foi um golpe de sorte? – Hao disse lá da frente e os garotos que cochicharam arregalaram os olhos, calando-se. – Foi o que pensei. Vamos, Yoh. – Hao ergueu-se dali.

- E-espera, nii-san! – Yoh foi atrás do irmão. – Não vai ver as outras lutas? – Perguntou para Hao.

- _Ver?_ – Disse de maneira irônica para o irmão. – Como eu posso _ver_ as lutas, Yoh?

- A-ah...eu sinto muito. – Yoh baixou a cabeça.

- Não...eu é que estou irritado. Me desculpe. – Hao encolheu os ombros e deu um longo suspiro. – É melhor entrarmos, antes que o vovô venha nos buscar pela orelha. Ou pior: a vovó.

- Ah não! Vamos logo, nii-san! – Yoh puxou Hao pelo braço, mas Hao ergueu o rosto na direção do telhado antes de entrarem.

- Acha que ele nos percebeu aqui? – Jun perguntou para o irmão, erguendo-se no telhado.

- Acho que não. – Ren respondeu, olhando para ela. – Talvez tenha percebido algum desses palermas que você trouxe conosco. – Olhou de canto para os homens que estavam ali. – Por que é que a gente tinha que trazer todos esses homens inúteis?

- Papai mandou que nós não viéssemos sozinhos, lembra? Ele disse apenas que fizéssemos uma visitinha de cortesia para os Asakura. – Jun abriu um sorrisinho para o irmão.

- Sempre tem que ter o papai no meio da história. Nós dois podíamos muito bem lidar com a situação. – Ren bufou e virou o rosto para o lado.

- Nah, vamos ver mais um pouco do torneio! Esses gêmeos são bem interessantes...- Jun deu um riso e voltou a prestar atenção no torneio.

- São entediantes, isso sim. – Ren disse, fazendo biquinho e voltou a olhar na direção dos gêmeos. – E aquele Hao é um arrogante.

- Ele me lembra alguém...-Jun comentou com um risinho e recebeu um olhar assassino de Ren. – Ta bom, não falo mais nada! - E voltou a prestar atenção no torneio.

**Notas da Autora:**

Mais um capítulo da Light in Darkness! Acho que é a primeira vez que dou tanta ênfase a lutas. Tentei fazer algo semelhante a um torneio mesmo, espero ter conseguido.

Eu sei que o capítulo terminou meio no ar, mas não queria deixar tãooo longo. O próximo vai ter mais Jun e Ren! Acho que eles ficaram interessantes nessa fic. Enfim...

Vou me esforçar para não deixar as provas me ausentarem por muito tempo.

Espero que estejam gostando da história :3


	11. O ataque dos irmãos Tao

**Algumas coisas importantes a saber:**

Essa Fic é um Universo Alternativo de Shaman King, então jamais aconteceria na história real.

- Travessão são as falas das personagens.

_Itálico entre "aspas"_ _são os pensamentos das personagens._

_Apenas itálico, é um fato passado contado por alguém._

**X** - Mudança de tempo ou lugar

Palavras entre 'vírgulas voadoras' são falas do Mr Hobbes aka Chuck.

**Nota:** Shaman King não me pertence, mas sim ao seu glorioso criador, Hiroyuki Takei. Eu sou apenas uma mera fã que adora brincar com seus personagens /mal.

**Termos utilizados:**

Dojo: Local de treinamento.

Hajime: Começar/ Comecem.

Nii-san: Irmão mais velho.

Shinai: Espada usada em treinamento.

Kunai: Espécie de faca ninja de fácil manuseamento.

**Capítulo 11 - O ataque dos irmãos Tao.**

O torneio seguiu daquela forma até o fim da tarde. Hao e Yoh avançavam de uma forma espetacular e muitas pessoas comentavam a respeito das habilidades que os gêmeos da família Asakura possuíam. Ambos lutavam muito bem e cada um chamava a atenção pelo talento individual. Hao era mais ágil nas esquivas e sempre atacava para liquidar o adversário, apesar de adorar provocar os outros também. Yoh era mais calmo e lutava com uma agilidade fora do comum. Não era tão ágil quanto o irmão nas esquivas, mas bloqueava os golpes muito bem e atacava com muita precisão. Os dois, como esperado pela família, chegaram às finais do torneio. O Sol já estava se pondo quando Yohmei finalmente se levantou de onde estava.

- Esta será a luta final que definira qual competidor será o verdadeiro sucessor da família Asakura. – Yohmei foi caminhando tranqüilamente até o centro do dojo, onde os netos já se encontravam. – Eu mesmo julgarei esta luta e os outros juízes tratarão de analisá-la com cuidado. – Hao Asakura e Yoh Asakura, venham para o centro. – Ordenou Yohmei, e os dois foram. – Não preciso repetir as regras, não é? – Yohmei perguntou, olhando para os dois seriamente.

- Nós já sabemos todas as regras. Não sei porque todo mundo insiste em fazer essa pergunta...- Hao disse com tranqüilidade.

- Neto tolo! – Yohmei disse com uma veia saltando pela testa e deu um cascudo em Hao. – Ahem... então... Hajime! – Yohmei afastou-se um passo para trás e ficou a olhar para os gêmeos atentamente.

- Eu te desejo boa sorte, nii-san. – Yoh disse, abrindo um sorrisinho para Hao.

- Eu desejo boa sorte pra você, porque vai precisar. – Hao abriu um sorrisinho sarcástico e partiu para cima de Yoh agilmente. O garoto bloqueou o golpe e cambaleou para trás.

- E-ei! Você nem me avisou que ia começar! – Yoh choramingou para o irmão.

- E por acaso eu deveria...? – Partiu para cima dele novamente e as shinais se chocaram, fazendo com que o estalo ecoasse por todo o local. Hao desferia vários golpes na direção de Yoh que os bloqueava com rapidez. – Vai apenas ficar se defendendo, Yoh? Porque assim...- Hao desferiu um golpe mais forte, que desequilibrou Yoh, e agachou-se para acertar-lhe um golpe nos pés, derrubando-o no chão.- ... vai acabar perdendo.

- Um ponto para Hao Asakura! – Yohmei disse e todos ficaram a olhar na direção dos gêmeos, ainda em silêncio. – Os dois, venham para o centro. – Yohmei ordenou.

- Essa doeu...-Yoh ergueu-se batendo o pó da roupa e abriu um sorrisinho para o irmão.

- É melhor que lute direito, Yoh. – Hao disse para o irmão e foi se dirigindo para o centro.

- Hehehe... sinto muito pelo inicio, nii-san. – Yoh abriu um sorriso bobo e parou ao centro.

- Se você continuar lutando desse jeito patético, eu vou arrancar a sua orelha, Yoh! – Yohmei disse baixo para o neto, que ficou azul ao ouvir aquilo. – Muito bem...Hajime!

Os dois avançaram agilmente e as espadas se chocaram em um som alto. Ambos derraparam no chão, parando de lados opostos e abriram um sorrisinho. Antes que pudessem pensar em recuperar o fôlego, as espadas já haviam se chocado novamente. Yoh e Hao trocavam ataques ágeis e esquivavam-se dos golpes quando necessário. Foi numa dessas trocas de ataque que Hao se descuidou e Yoh atingiu-o com um golpe no ombro.

- Um ponto para Yoh Asakura! – Yohmei disse a olhar para os gêmeos e abriu um sorrisinho de satisfação. Ambos estavam lutando muito bem, afinal.

- Eu vou vencer você, Yoh. – Hao abriu um sorrisinho e foi caminhando para o centro.

- Eu não vou deixar que me vença, nii-san. – Yoh disse com determinação e abriu um sorrisinho para o irmão.

- Muito bem... Hajime! – Yohmei afastou-se alguns passos e olhou os netos atentamente. Ambos pareciam analisar a situação. Yoh empunhava a espada na frente do corpo e Hao segurava-a apontada para o chão.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso...- Hao disse, partindo para cima do irmão.

- Como quiser! – Yoh partiu para cima dele e as espadas se cruzaram num forte golpe.

A luta parecia bem equilibrada para ambos os lados. Os dois lutavam como se a própria vida dependesse disso e não demonstravam sinais de cansaço. Num momento, quando as shinais se chocaram no ar, os dois se afastaram e caíram agachados no chão. Um de costas para o outro. Hao e Yoh abriram sorrisos que os fizeram parecer mais idênticos do que nunca.

- Acho que já está na hora de terminarmos com isso, não é, irmãozinho? – Hao perguntou para Yoh e ergueu-se do chão, empunhando a shinai firmemente.

- É, acho que tem razão. – Yoh sorriu abertamente para o irmão. – Vamos terminar isso com um último golpe.

- Então... vamos! – Hao partiu para cima de Yoh e estavam prontos para acabar com aquilo, quando ouviram uma enorme explosão vinda do telhado. – Mas o quê...? – Hao apenas sentiu a poeira encobrir todo o local. Ele e Yoh estavam lado a lado agora.

- Está tudo bem, nii-san? – Yoh perguntou para Hao com certa preocupação. O mais velho assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mikihisa, tire todas as pessoas daqui junto com a Keiko e com a Kino. – Yohmei ordenou, olhando para o genro.

- Pode deixar. – Mikihisa foi caminhando até onde a esposa estava e começou a tirar todos dali em ordem, para que não houvesse alvoroço.

- Mas por que a pressa em tirar todo mundo daqui...- Ouviriam uma voz vinda em meio à fumaça. - ... se o show só está começando?! – Veriam apenas uma sombra se manifestar dali rapidamente, na direção de Yoh. O garoto bloqueou o golpe vindo de uma lança com a shinai e deu um salto para trás.

- Quem são vocês?! – Yoh perguntou, tentando manter-se de pé depois do forte golpe.

- Mas o seu avô não falou de nós? Tsc... que coisa feia. – Uma voz feminina veio de dentro da fumaça e apenas veriam uma garota sair de lá calmamente. – Ataque, Pailong. – Ela ordenou e um homem forte partiu na direção de Hao para atacá-lo de mãos nuas.

- Mas o quê...? – O garoto esquivou-se do golpe por pouco, mas seus óculos escuros voaram longe.

- Vocês não deveriam estar aqui. – Yohmei disse com seriedade. – Eu pensei que a família Tao não voltaria mais para cá.

- Mas nós voltamos, velhote. – Ren disse com rispidez. – E voltamos para acabar com essa maldita família de samurais, não é, Mari? – Olhou para a garota que, até dado momento, estava ao lado de Anna.

- Como é? – Yoh olhou para Marion com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados. – Você conhece esses caras, Marion? – A garota apenas abaixou a cabeça.

- Ela também não te contou? Mas vocês dois estão cercados por mentirosos, não é mesmo? – Jun abriu o leque e começou a abanar-se devagar. – Acabem com eles. – Ordenou para os homens que estavam ali, e eles começaram a cercar todos ali.

- Como é? – Yoh olhou para Marion com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados. – Você conhece esses caras, Marion? – A garota apenas abaixou a cabeça.

- Ela também não te contou? Mas vocês dois estão cercados por mentirosos, não é mesmo? – Jun abriu o leque e começou a abanar-se devagar. – Acabem com eles. – Ordenou para os homens que estavam ali, e eles começaram a cercar todos.

- Acho que não teremos outra escolha senão lutar. – Silver disse com calma. – Veteranos, ataquem os homens! – Silver deu voz de comando e os veteranos que estavam ali para julgar as lutas começaram a lutar contra os o guerreiros.

- Vamos nos divertir um pouquinho também, Jun. – Ren abriu um sorrisinho olhando para os gêmeos. – Eu fico com aquele ali. – E aponto para Yoh, partindo para cima dele, sem esperar que tentasse se defender.

- Divertir? – Yoh arregalou os olhos e bloqueou o golpe vindo da lança, saltando para trás.

- Prepare-se para morrer, Yoh Asakura! – Ele virou a lança para acertar-lhe outro golpe, mas foi impedido por uma kunai.

- Não vai encostar um dedo no Yoh sem passar por mim. – Marion disse olhando para Ren e segurou Chuck firmemente com uma das mãos.

- Marion, você também luta? – Yoh deu alguns passos para trás, tentando entender tudo aquilo.

- É uma pena que tenha nos traído, Mari. O Ren gostava de você. – Jun disse, abrindo um sorrisinho para ela. – Ataque o Hao, Pailong! – O artista marcial partiu para cima de Hao novamente, atacando-o com golpes rápidos, o garoto esquivava-se de todos eles, mas quando tentou atingi-lo com um golpe da shinai, ele a quebrou em dois com um único golpe.

- Mas... como? – Hao ouviu apenas o estalo da shinai se partindo e Pailong acertou um chute que o fez voar longe.

- Hao! – Anna correu na direção do garoto, que havia ido de encontro com uma parede e caído no chão.- Hao, você está bem? – Colocou-o apoiado sobre o próprio colo.

- Já chega disso! – Yohmei disse a olhar com seriedade para Ren e Jun. – Se é uma disputa que vocês querem, vocês terão.

- Não, não viemos aqui para lutar na verdade. – Jun disse com calma. – Nós viemos apenas para demonstrar o poder da família Tao.

- Claro que levar a cabeça de um dos Asakura, não seria nada mal. –Ren abriu um sorriso maligno, olhando na direção de Yoh.

- Acho que já chega por hoje, Ren. – Jun disse com calma. – É melhor sairmos daqui. Papai disse apenas para fazermos uma visitinha. Venha, Lee Pailong. – Ordenou para o homem, que lhe obedeceu em silêncio.

- Hmph... só porque eu queria me exercitar mais um pouquinho. – Tao Ren virou-se de costas e foi caminhando na direção da irmã.- Saiba que isso foi apenas o começo, Yoh Asakura. Nós regressaremos ao Japão para tirar a vida de todos vocês. E isso inclui você, Marion. É uma pena que tenha escolhido o lado errado para lutar.

- Esperem! – Hao tentou erguer-se, levantando o rosto naquela direção. – Quem é que vocês pensam que são para chegarem aqui, destruírem o nosso dojo e irem embora assim?

- Nós somos a clã Tao, que irá dominar todo o império do Japão assim que a sua família cair. – E depois disso, sumiram em meio à fumaça, do mesmo modo que haviam surgido.

- Clã Tao...- Hao repetiu baixo. – Eu me lembrarei bem desse nome. – Fechou o punho com força, tentando erguer-se.

- O que eles querem conosco, vovô? – Yoh perguntou, olhando na direção do velho.

- É melhor todos nós irmos para casa. Lá poderemos conversar melhor. – Yohmei suspirou pesadamente.

- Todos nós? – Silver olhou em volta, vendo que Kalim estava ao seu lado também.

- Acho que isso não é coisa nossa, Silver...- Kalim tentou argumentar.

- Até mesmo vocês. Os veteranos podem ser de grande ajuda.- Yohmei completou e todos seguiram para a casa dos Asakura.

**Notas da Autora:**

Mais uma semana, mais um capítulo.

Eu ando tendo pouco tempo para escrever, portanto, não me culpem por não postar em dia. Eu ando me esforçando, mas ando gastando mais tempo com o meu crossover e com oneshots do que com qualquer outra coisa.

A Light in Darkness é uma fic que eu gosto muito, por ser um UA e ser uma fic tão longa. Gosto do rumo que essa história está tomando e já aviso que terão muito mais capítulos pela frente.

Confesso que a fic vai sair um pouco do contexto HaoxAnna, mas acho que vai valer a pena. Eu ainda vou tentar priorizar os casais, mas duvido que seja possível com o que tenho em mente.

Bom, espero que estejam gostando e deixem reviews para expressar isso!

E dêem uma conferida na _Heroes of Glory_. É um crossover de Inuyasha Shaman King. Acho que vale a pena conferir.

Enfim.

Até o próximo capítulo!


	12. Decisões

Algumas coisas importantes a saber:

**Algumas coisas importantes a saber:**

Essa Fic é um Universo Alternativo de Shaman King, então jamais aconteceria na história real.

- Travessão são as falas das personagens.

_Itálico entre "aspas"_ _são os pensamentos das personagens._

_Apenas itálico, é um fato passado contado por alguém._

**X** - Mudança de tempo ou lugar

Palavras entre 'vírgulas voadoras' são falas do Mr Hobbes aka Chuck.

**Nota:** Shaman King não me pertence, mas sim ao seu glorioso criador, Hiroyuki Takei. Eu sou apenas uma mera fã que adora brincar com seus personagens /mal.

**Capítulo 12 – Decisões.**

**- **E então? – Hao cruzou os braços, impaciente. Estavam todos sentados na sala, esperando que Yohmei começasse a falar.

- O clã Tao é uma facção antiga que existia aqui no Japão, juntamente à família Asakura. – O velho começou quando todos estavam lá. – Nós éramos incumbidos de proteger o imperador com todas as nossas forças e nossas famílias tinham grande influência sobre o conselho. Mas acontece que...- Ele deu um pesado suspiro. - ...depois da última guerra, o clã Tao perdeu grande parte do seu prestígio. Isso porque eles ficaram mal-vistos como assassinos impiedosos.

- Mas tudo o que eles fizeram, foi servir ao imperador. – Marion completou. – Só que as pessoas não viram isso e obrigaram os Tao a se refugiarem na China. Eu sei disso tudo, pois também fazia parte do clã. Tao En me encontrou órfã de pai e mãe e me criou.

- Então é por isso que você faz parte daquele clã, Mari? – Yoh olhou para ela.

- Fazia. – Ela disse. – Agora, eles jamais me aceitarão de volta. Eu só estava com eles, pois Tao En, tem a última lembrança que eu carregava dos meus pais além do Chuck. – E apontou o boneco.

- E o que é? – Hao adiantou-se em perguntar.

- Um medalhão que a minha mãe havia me dado com uma foto dela e do meu pai junto comigo. – Completou com um suspiro. – Mas eu não podia me prender a coisas do passado com a vida do Yoh em jogo. – E baixou o rosto, sentindo Yoh segurar-lhe uma das mãos com um sorriso.

- Está tudo bem agora, Mari. – Yoh respondeu. – Você tem a mim e a todos nós, não é? – Ele olhou em volta.

- É isso mesmo. – Kino respondeu por todos. – Ela pode ter informações importantes sobre o clã Tao, que usaremos em nosso benefício.

- Mas isso não responde porque o clã Tao tem tanta raiva dos Asakura, vovô. – Silver adiantou-se em dizer e viu-se como centro das atenções.

- Isso tudo porque nós ainda fazemos parte da guarda pessoal do imperador. E também temos muitos membros no conselho. Dentre eles, eu, Mikihisa, Kino e Keiko. – O velho disse com seriedade. – Se eles acabarem com Yoh e Hao, a nossa linhagem estará perdida. – Disse com certo pesar.

- E o vovô acha mesmo que ele conseguirá nos vencer? – Hao disse com um sorrisinho.

- Nós lutaremos para proteger a honra da família, se necessário! – Yoh disse com um largo sorriso.

- Estão falando sério? – Yohmei arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando para os netos.

- Sim! – Os dois disseram em uníssono e depois riram.

- No estado atual, vocês levaram uma surra daqueles dois. – Anna disse, dando um longo suspiro. – Jamais poderão vence-los nesse nível que estão.

E os dois baixaram o rosto, constatando que a loirinha tinha razão.

- Eles passam por árduos treinamentos, todos os dias. É por isso que são tão fortes. – Marion disse, apertando a mão de Yoh.

- Então está resolvido. – Yohmei disse, se levantando. – Yoh e Hao irão comigo para Izumo.

- O quê?! – Os dois arregalaram os olhos, mostrando espanto.

- Mas e o dojo, vovô? – Foi Hao quem adiantou-se em perguntar.

- Mikihisa pode muito bem tocar o dojo junto com os veteranos enquanto estivermos fora. É necessário que vocês dois fiquem muito fortes até que os Tao resolvam agir novamente. – Yohmei disse com seriedade.

- E não só vocês. – Kino manifestou-se. – A Anna e a Marion ficarão comigo. Nós partiremos para Osorezan, onde eu as treinarei para que sejam ótimas esposas, assim como eu. – E todos arregalaram os olhos, pensando em como seria ter mais duas Kinos no mundo.

- Nós partiremos amanhã pela manhã, então é melhor que estejam preparados. – Yohmei disse. – Todos vocês.

- Agora, todos para a cama. Não quero ouvir reclamações por parte de ninguém por ter que acordar cedo. Ouviram? – Kino disse de modo ameaçador e todos evaporaram da sala.

**X**

- Eu não queria ter que me separar de você, Anna. – Hao disse, dando um longo suspiro.

Os dois estavam na varanda do quarto dela, sentados no chão e abraçados.

- Eu também não queria ter que me separar de você. Mas se essa família Tao é tão forte assim, não temos outra opção, Hao. – Ela respondeu com certo pesar e sentiu ele apertar o abraço.

- Eu sei. – Ele respondeu. – Eu vou ficar mais forte, Anna. Vou ficar mais forte e voltar para você. Eu prometo.

- Eu sei que cumprirá sua promessa. – Respondeu, aconchegando-se perto dele. – Você já tem que ir?

- Vou ficar com você, até que durma. – Hao disse com um sorriso dócil e foi com Anna até o quarto.

- Então ficaremos juntos até lá. – Ela sorriu, como raramente fazia.

- Sim. – Ele respondeu, e Anna depositou-lhe um selinho carinhoso nos lábios antes de deitar-se no futon.

- Eu te amo, Anna. – Ele murmurou baixinho.

Ela apenas suspirou pesadamente e abraçou-se a ele, fechando os olhos.

**X**

- Teremos que partir logo cedo amanhã. – Yoh deixou escapar um suspiro. – Eu odeio ter que acordar cedo.

- Você é um idiota. – Marion respondeu, abraçada a Chuck.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta, Mari. – Ele disse, olhando para a garota. Estavam sentados no chão do quarto de Marion e Yoh tinha a cabeça encostada sobre o ombro dela.

- Eu também vou sentir sua falta, Yoh. – Ela respondeu, fechando os olhos.

- Pra tudo se dá um jeito! – Ele respondeu alegremente e ela sorriu.

- Você tem razão...- Ela disse por fim. – Acho melhor você ir dormir agora.

- Eu só vou ficar mais um pouquinho. – Ele disse com um sorriso dócil e ela não conseguiu dizer não.

**X**

Na manhã seguinte, todos partiriam cedo. Hao e Anna preferiram não se falar, acharam que seria melhor assim. Marion e Yoh se falaram brevemente antes de cada qual pegar seu caminho.

Seria uma longa viagem até que cada um chegasse em sua nova casa. Yoh havia adormecido em um dos bancos do trem, enquanto Hao conversava com o avô.

- Que tipo de treinamento dará para nós, vovô? – Ele perguntou, ajeitando os óculos escuros.

- Farei com que superem todas as fraquezas e se tornem verdadeiros samurais, Hao. – Yohmei respondeu. – Quero que estejam preparados. O clã dos Tao não está de brincadeira conosco.

- Entendo. – Hao deu um longo suspiro. – Eu ficarei forte para proteger a Anna e a honra da nossa família, vovô. – Respondeu com convicção.

- Estou certo que sim, meu neto. – Yohmei disse, olhando pela janela.

"_O que a Anna estará fazendo agora?"_ – Hao pensou, ouvindo o barulho de chuva ao lado de fora do trem.

**X**

- Vocês ficarão quietas até o fim da viagem? – Foi Kino quem quebrou o silêncio e, tanto Anna quanto Marion, sentiram um arrepio subir pela espinha quando tiveram a impressão de que a senhora as estava encarando.

- Eu apenas não tenho o que dizer, vovó. – Anna respondeu, baixando o rosto. Tinha muito respeito por Kino e isso era evidente.

- Marion...? – A velha tornou a atenção para a outra loirinha, que baixou o rosto.

- Estou apenas observando a chuva...- Ela respondeu.

E o silêncio reinou novamente. Isso até Kino quebrá-lo novamente.

- Quando chegarmos a Osorezan, você irá largar esse boneco, Marion. – Kino disse em tom autoritário.

- Mas...- Ela tentou argumentar. - ...Chuck é a única lembrança que tenho dos meus pais. É a única coisa que realmente me importa...- Baixou o rosto.

- Está na hora de se desprender de certas coisas. – Ela disse com firmeza e Marion levantou-se, caminhando para a parte de fora do trem.

- Eu vou ir ver como ela está. – Anna disse, erguendo-se em seguida.

- Não. Você irá ficar aí. – Kino respondeu e Anna tornou a sentar-se. Achava que Kino havia sido dura demais, mas talvez a mestra pensasse que era melhor assim.

Marion apenas suspirou, olhando a chuva cair. Abraçou-se a Chuck com firmeza. Não queria ter que abandonar seu querido boneco.

'Vai mesmo me deixar, Mari?' – Ele perguntou, olhando para ela.

- Eu não quero, mas ela não vai deixar eu ficar com você...- Murmurou baixo, sem afastar-se dele.

'Acho que ela está sendo muito dura, mas...' – O boneco olhou-a com um sorriso em forma de cicatriz. – 'Você já tem verdadeiros amigos agora. Acho que não sou mais necessário aqui.'

- Não diga isso! Você é meu melhor amigo, Chuck! – E abraçou-o. O simples fato de pensar na possibilidade de não tê-lo a faziam entrar em desespero.

'Nós fomos bons amigos, Mari. Mas agora você tem grandes amigos que querem o seu bem.' – Chuck disse, sustentando o sorriso. – 'Agora você pode seguir em frente e ser uma boa garota. Promete isso para o velho Chuck?'

- Mas, Chuck...eu e você sempre estivemos juntos...- Ela murmurou baixinho, tendo lágrimas nos olhos.

'Sei que você pode continuar com seus novos amigos daqui para frente, Mari. Agora pode caminhar com as próprias pernas e ser feliz.' – O boneco disse, olhando para ela. – 'Eu sempre vou estar com você, aqui dentro.' – E apontou o coração da garota. – 'Seja feliz, Marion...' – E terminadas essas palavras, o boneco escorregou das mãos da garota, caindo próximo de uma criança que caminhava perto dos trilhos.

- Veja, mamãe, um boneco! – A criança disse com um largo sorriso. – Será que eu posso ficar com ele?

- Mas está todo velho e sujo, meu filho! – A mãe respondeu.

- Deixa, vai! – Ele insistiu.

- Tudo bem, mas terá que lavá-lo e me deixar arrumar essa costura. – A mãe disse, sorrindo para o filho.

- Certo! – Ele olhou para o boneco e apertou-o nos braços. Viu o nome escrito em seu macacão. – Seremos bons amigos, Chuck!

E Marion apenas observou a cena, com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

- Obrigada por tudo, Chuck...- Ela murmurou baixo e entrou de volta no vagão do trem.

Anna apenas olhou para Marion e arqueou as sobrancelhas ao não ver seu companheiro inseparável em seus braços. Estranhou, claro.

-Onde está o boneco? – Ela adiantou-se em perguntar, antes que Kino dissesse algo.

-Eu o joguei...- Murmurou baixo e sentou-se na frente de Anna.

-Pois fez muito bem, Marion. Já está na hora de expandir seus horizontes. – A velha senhora disse, apoiando-se na bengala.

E depois disso, ficaram em silêncio até o fim da viagem. Anna estava pensando se Hao estaria bem.

"_Eu te amo, Anna."_ – Aquelas palavras martelavam na mente dela. Por que não havia sido capaz de corresponder aquilo? Suspirou pesadamente, sem tirar os olhos da paisagem. A chuva já havia passado e apenas via as poucas gostas que restavam no vidro. – _"Eu só espero que você fique bem, Hao."_ - Foi pensando nessas palavras, que Anna acabou por adormecer, mesmo sem perceber.

**Notas da Autora:**

Um capítulo bastante atrasado.

As provas estão me matando e parece que não terminam nunca!

Mas acho que agora vai dar uma amenizada e vou tentar postar com mais freqüência essa e minhas outras fics.

Enfim.

Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
